Herkunftssuche
by Gorothtaliel
Summary: Ein fremdes Mädchen landet bei den Halliwells und möchte ihre Herkunft aufklären. AU nach der vierten Staffel KOMPLETT
1. Default Chapter

Herkunftssuche  
  
Piper Halliwell pfiff vergnügt, während sie in der sonnendurchfluteten Küche des Manors stand und wartete, bis ihr Teewasser kochte. Das alte Kräuterrezept würde ihr hoffentlich helfen, die Kreuzschmerzen zu lindern, die ihr das Baby zu Zeit regelmäßig verschaffte. Sie sah auf die Uhr, es war früher Nachmittag. In einigen Stunden würden Leo und Phoebe im Club soweit fertig sein, dass sie nur noch die Tür für die Gäste aufschließen musste. Obwohl Piper es niemals zugegeben hätte, war sie froh, dass die beiden ihr diese Arbeit abnahmen und ihr verboten, vor 21 Uhr überhaupt im Club aufzutauchen. Paige hatte angedeutet, dass ein Haufen Arbeit auf sie wartete, sie würde wohl erst Spät nach Hause kommen... oder auch nicht. Synchron mit dem schrillen Pfeifen des kochenden Wassers hörte Piper die melodischere Klingel der Haustür. „Man sollte Paige irgendeine Strafe dafür aufbrummen, dass sie ständig ihren Schlüssel vergisst."dachte sie. Bevor sie die Tür öffnete warf sie einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel. Cremefarbene Leinenkleider waren zwar nicht so ganz ihr Stil, aber das Kleid saß tadellos und war trotzdem bequem. Mehr konnten Schwangere, sofern sie nicht das Budget einer Millionärin hatten, nicht erwarten. Na ja, falls es nicht Paige war, sondern der süße Botenjunge, der seit Kurzem immer die Glückwunschkörbe zufriedener Kunden brachte, würde sie ganz passabel aussehen. Piper öffnete die Tür. Es war nicht Paige, aber auch nicht der Botenjunge, sondern eine fremde junge Frau. Sie war vielleicht achtzehn Jahre alt oder auch etwas jünger. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar bildete einen Gegensatz zu ihrer sehr hellen Haut, die im Sonnenlicht beinahe weiß wirkte, und das Augenpaar, das Piper mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Misstrauen fixierte, war eisblau wie ein klarer Gebirgsbach. Eine schwarze große Umhängetasche trug sie quer über die Schultern, außerdem einen engen, roten Overall mit langen Ärmeln und einen schwarzen Wollmantel. Sie musterte Piper von oben bis unten und blieb kurz an deren gerundetem Bauch hängen. „ Was kann ich für sie tun?"fragte Piper, der das ganze nicht so geheuer war. Wer trug um Gotteswillen Ende Juni solche warmen Kleider, wenn er nicht von einem Ort kam, wo Jahreszeiten und das Wetter keine Rolle spielten. „Sie sind.. Piper Halliwell, nehme ich an?"antwortete die Unbekannte mit einer Gegenfrage. Sie sah Piper sehr eindringlich in die Augen, die dabei ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich. Es war, als wollte diese Frau ihr zeigen, dass sie über die Magie und die Rolle de Schwestern im ewigen Spiel zwischen Gut und Böse Bescheid wusste. Piper antwortete ihr mit einem mehr angedeuteten als tatsächlichen Nicken, das nicht nur ihre Identität bestätigen, sondern der Frau auch zeigen sollte, dass sie deren Wissen zur Kenntnis nahm. Wenn sie sich das Ganze nicht als Nebenwirkung der Schwangerschaft und durch dämonenbedingtes Misstrauen nur einbildete. „ Welches Jahr haben wir, Piper?". Sowohl der seltsame Tonfall als auch die Frage an sich ließ Piper jeden Zweifel begraben, dass sie sich alles nur eingebildet hatte. Sie spürte, wie sie trotz der Sommerhitze eine Gänsehaut bekam und ihre Nackenhärchen sich aufstellten. Etwas übernatürliches hatte hier die Finger im Spiel, und bevor sie nicht wusste, wie es geartet war, war es besser, auf der Hut zu sein. „2002"erwiderte sie schließlich zögernd und registrierte den Ausdruck der Erleichterung, der über das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers huschte. „Gut."Sagte die und schob Piper mit sanfter Gewalt ins Haus.  
  
Die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Knarren ins Schloss. Piper, die ihre Überraschtheit überwunden hatte, hob schon die Hände, um die seltsame Frau erstarren zu lassen, doch diese machte eine beschwichtigende Geste und sagte „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt haben sollte, aber ich musste erst sicher gehen, dass ich auch am richtigen Ort gelandet bin.Ich bin keine Gefahr für dich oder deine Familie. Mein Name ist Phoenix Halliwell." Piper war absolut nicht überzeugt, ihre Hände blieben warnend erhoben. „ Ich habe schon zu viele unglaubliche Dinge gesehen, um ihnen einfach so zu glauben. Ich weiß nicht, was sie hier wollen, ich habe außerdem keine Verwandte, die Phoenix heißt. Anstatt einer Antwort ging die junge Frau so zielstrebig ins Wohnzimmer, als wäre sie hier nicht zum ersten Mal und begann, einige Dinge aus ihrer Tasche zu packen. Sie beförderte eine Zeitung, ein paar dicke Zeremoniekerzen, einen umgedrehten Bilderrahmen und einen dünnen Ordner zutage. „ Das wird sich jetzt für dich sehr seltsam anhören, und wegen deiner vielen Erfahrungen mit Dämonen und ähnlichen finsteren Geschöpfen wirst du sicherlich sehr misstrauisch mir gegenüber sein. Mir ist klar, dass du mich nicht kennen kannst, aber wie du hier siehst,"sie reichte Piper den Ordner „bin ich als Adoptivtochter von Piper Halliwell und Leo Wyatt, geboren im März 2003, eingetragen."Piper blätterte in dem Ordner. Er enthielt einige Papiere von der Adoption, Anmeldung und ein Zeugnis der High School, die Phoenix besucht hatte, ihren Führerschein und Ausweis. Alle diese Dokumente wiesen eindeutig darauf hin, dass diese Frau tatsächlich Phoenix Halliwell war, die Adoptivtochter von Leo und ihr, die mit ihnen in diesem Haus wohnte. Oder besser wohnen würde. „ Du kommst also aus der Zukunft"stellte Piper fest. „ Ja"antwortete Phoenix und krempelte die Ärmel ihres Overalls hoch. Die Sommerhitze musste sie in dem warmen Ding ja verrückt werden lassen. Sie gab Piper den Bilderrahmen, dass diese das Bild betrachten konnte. Es zeigte Phoebe, Prue und sie selbst zusammen im Garten stehend. Es war das Bild, dass Grandma gemacht hatte und dass nun gut sichtbar auf der Kommode ihr gegenüber stand. „ Das habe ich mitgebracht, nur zur Vorsorge, damit du siehst, dass ich auch die Wahrheit sage." Piper entspannte sich. Etwas in ihrem Innern sagte ihr, dass Phoenix die Wahrheit sagte, und dass sie ihr vertrauen konnte. Sie fragte sich aber, was sie dazu getrieben hatte, diese Reise in die Vergangenheit anzutreten. „Warum bist du hier, Phoenix? Wer hat dich geschickt?"„ Das ist eine lange Geschichte, und ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn ich sie allen erzählen würde. Aber ich werde eure Hilfe brauchen, soviel ist sicher." 


	2. Kapitel 2

Damit ich es nicht wieder vergesse: Alle Figuren, die in der Serie „Charmed"auftauchen, gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser FF.  
************************************  
  
Nachdem Piper Leo und Phoebe gerufen und Paige kurzerhand herbestellt hatte, saßen alle im Wohnzimmer, um sich Phoenix Geschichte anzuhören. Die hatte sich inzwischen frischgemacht und trug nun ein rotes, enges Top und eine schwarze Hose von Phoebe. Ihre schwarze Mähne hatte sie im Nacken zu einem Knoten zusammengefasst. Piper war ein Schönheitsfleck aufgefallen, der oberhalb von Phoenix Lippen saß, und vielleicht erinnerte Phoenix sie deswegen an eine jüngere Prue. „ Also, ich muss wohl ganz vorne beginnen."Fing Phoenix ihre Erzählung an, und sie rutschte etwas unruhig hin und her, als wäre ihr nicht wohl bei der Sache. „ Paige fand mich als ganz kleinen Säugling, als jemand mich auf die Treppen des Manors gelegt hatte. Ihr habt versucht, herauszufinden, wer meine Eltern sind, und wo ich herkam, aber als das ohne Erfolg blieb, habt ihr beschlossen, mich zu adoptieren und als Spielgefährten mit Tom zusammen aufwachsen zu lassen. Ohne zuviel von eurer Zukunft zu verraten; während ich größer wurde, habt ihr bemerkt, dass auch ich magische Fähigkeiten habe. Ich kann Dinge bewegen, und ich kann die Natur etwas beeinflussen, Pflanzen wachsen lassen und so. Alles das konnte kein Zufall sein, in euch keimte der Verdacht, dass man mich mit Absicht vor genau eure Tür gelegt hatte. In der Zukunft konntet ihr nichts über meine Herkunft herausfinden, weil ich durch eine Art Schutzzauber, den mir wahrscheinlich meine Eltern verpasst haben, vor derartigen Versuchen abgeschirmt bin, aber hier ist das alles noch nicht geschehen." „Du bist also hier, um etwas über deine Herkunft zu erfahren?"fragte Paige Phoenix „Das auch, aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum du, Phoebe und Piper mich in die Vergangenheit geschickt haben. In der Zukunft gibt es einen Dämonen, der es auf Hexenkinder abgesehen hat. Das erste Zusammentreffen mit ihm war sehr riskant, da er sehr gefährlich ist, und nur durch einen Spruch, den Generationen gemeinsam sprechen, beseitigt werden kann. Wir haben aber herausgefunden, dass er in dieser Zeit sehr schwach ist und es eine reelle Chance gebe, ihn ohne Verluste zu vernichten. Aber dazu muss ich erst meine Eltern finden." Einige Momente des Schweigens folgten dieser Rede. Leo hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt, Piper legte ihre Hände schützend auf ihren Bauch als wolle sie ihrem ungeborenen Kind sagen „Wir werden dich nicht im Stich lassen." Auch wenn ihre Mutter so früh gestorben war, hatte sie die Schwestern in der kurzen Zeit, die ihnen gemeinsam vergönnt war, mit viel Liebe behandelt. Es war Paige, die schließlich das Wort ergriff. Sie konnte sich wohl am besten von allen mit Phoenix identifizieren, schließlich hatte auch sie ihre Eltern nie kennengelernt und verstand deren Bestrebungen, ihre richtige Herkunft zu ergründen. „Wir werden alles tun, um herauszufinden wer deine richtigen Eltern sind. Vorschläge??"„Haben wir dir irgendwelche Tipps mit auf den Weg gegeben, wie du deine Eltern suchen sollst?"Fragte Phoebe. „ Ihr habt versucht, sie auszupendeln, aber das war ohne Erfolg. Wir haben den Zauber, der Dämonen ruft, abgeändert, aber das hat auch nicht funktioniert. Es gibt noch einen anderen Zauber, mit dem man ein Bild seiner Eltern entstehen lassen kann, aber er ist relativ kompliziert, und man braucht einen bestimmten Kristall dafür. Als wir es dann versucht haben, hat sich der Kristall „geweigert"uns ein Bild zu zeigen. Das kommt von dem Schutzzauber. Wir könnten dieses Ritual noch einmal durchführen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es funktionieren wird." Die anderen nickten zustimmend, denn sie wussten von keinen Alternativen. „Der Spruch zum Zauber steht im Buch der Schatten, doch wir werden einige Dinge benötigen, die ihr bestimmt nicht im Haus habt. Ihr könntet schon alles vorbereiten, dann gehe ich diese Dinge kaufen."Sagte Phoenix und setzte etwas beschämt hinzu „Und ein paar neue Kleider wären auch nicht schlecht, bei uns ist gerade November."„Ich begleite dich!"rief Phoebe „Erstens weißt du nicht, wo hier die besten Läden sind, und zweitens brauchst du jemand, der auf dich aufpasst, falls wir angegriffen werden" Sie rannte die Treppen hoch, um ihre Tasche zu holen, während Piper endlich ihren Tee trank, der inzwischen kalt war und Paige das Buch der Schatten holte, um alles optimal vorbereiten zu können. Phoenix blieb mit Leo zurück. Leo beäugte den Neuankömmling misstrauisch, und auch Phoenix Gesicht war zu einer gefühllosen Maske erstarrt. Die Atmosphäre, die vor Sekunden noch gelöst gewesen war, war radikal abgekühlt. „Was ist?"fragte Phoenix Leo schließlich angriffslustig. „Ich finde es auch klasse, wie du mir zeigst, das du mir nicht traust, aber ich fände es fair, wenn du mir wenigstens den Grund für dein Misstrauen nennen könntest."Von ihrer Offenheit positiv überrascht, antwortete Leo „Es gibt da einige Dinge in deiner Geschichte, die mich beunruhigen, sofern sie mit der Wahrheit übereinstimmen." „Du willst also behaupten, dass ich lüge, ja?"sagte sie giftig und durchbohrte ihn mit ihren Kristallaugen. „Ich sage nur, dass man Dokumente fälschen kann, und behaupten kann man auch viel. Allerdings bin ich geneigt, dir zu glauben, doch das macht die Probleme nicht kleiner. Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass irgendjemand deine Herkunft mit allen Mitteln geheim halten will. Woher sollen wir wissen, dass du nicht ein Dämonenkind bist, dass uns praktisch als Kuckucksei ins Nest gelegt wurde, oder die Tochter einer bösen Hexe?" „ Leider war ich noch zu klein, um etwas davon mitzubekommen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du diese Diskussionen mit Piper auch geführt hast, oder führen wirst, als ihr bemerkt habt, dass ich Zauberkräfte habe."Ihr Tonfall wurde schärfer, als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigte. „ Aber du weißt selbst, dass diese Verdächtigungen nur ein Vorwand sind, um deine eigentlichen Sorgen zu überdecken. Ist es nicht so, dass eine Hexe weder gut noch böse geboren wird, sondern sich erst im Laufe ihres Lebens für eine Seite entscheidet? Ist es nicht so, dass ich, wäre ich tatsächlich ein Dämonenkind, dieses Haus mich niemals akzeptiert hätte? Sind deine eigentlichen Sorgen nicht die, ich könnte euch zu viel über die Zukunft erzählen, ich könnte Piper Flausen über die Zukunft eures Babys in den Kopf setzen, die nicht in deinen jetzigen Kram passen?"Leo blieb angesichts dieser Anschuldigungen erstaunlich ruhig, doch man konnte nicht erahnen, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah. „Du hast recht, dass ich nicht sicher bin, wie Piper auf dich reagieren wird, aber das hat nichts mit dem Baby zu tun. Ich nehme an, du hast von Prue gehört?"Leos Stimme wurde weicher, als er den Namen seiner toten Schwägerin aussprach. „Die tote Schwester?"Phoenix Gesicht verriet ihre Verwirrung über die Richtung, die ihr Gespräch nahm. „Ja, natürlich. Aber die scheidet doch als Mutter wohl aus, oder?"„Wenn du Prue kennst, dann hat dir doch sicherlich auch schon jemand gesagt, dass du ihr ziemlich ähnlich siehst"Ihr Nicken bestätigte seine Vermutung, und Leos Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „ Piper und Phoebe haben unter Prues Tod sehr gelitten, und sie vermissen sie auch jetzt noch. Und da kommst du daher, eine junge Frau, die Prue vom Aussehen und Verhalten gleicht, die ihre Zauberkräfte besitzt und von der sie erfahren, dass jemand sie in Kürze vor unsere Tür legen wird, damit die mächtigen Drei sie erziehen." Phoenix konnte nur den Kopf schütteln „ Ja und? Wo ist das Problem dabei?"„Das könnte Piper und Phoebe auf zwei Möglichkeiten schließen lassen: Entweder ist Prue durch einen Zufall ins Leben zurückgekehrt und hat ein Kind bekommen, um das sie sich aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht kümmern kann, oder aber Prues Seele ist in dieses Baby übergegangen, um ihr eine zweite Chance zu geben!"Leo schaute Phoenix an wie eine Katze, die soeben den einen Vogel gefressen hat, der sie jahrelang auf seinem sicheren Ast sitzend gereizt hatte. Die junge Frau schien jedoch keineswegs beeindruckt. „ D u wirst dich wundern, aber Phoebe hat mir erzählt, dass sie das damals wirklich gedacht haben. Nur hast du ihnen rasch bewiesen, dass beide Möglichkeiten ausgeschlossen, weil vom hohen Rat nicht gebilligt sind. Ich könnte Piper wirklich kurz verwirren, aber niemals falsche Hoffnungen auf ein Überleben von Prue machen. Ich bin wirklich keine Gefahr für den Geisteszustand von Piper." Leo hörte Phoebe die Treppe heruntertrampeln und meinte „Ich werde mit Da oben klären, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist. Dann sehen wir weiter" Phoenix sah ihn fast bittend an, bevor sie aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwand „Es würde uns allen helfen, wenn du mir trauen würdest" und schon war sie mit Phoebe schwatzend auf und davon. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, und Leo hörte Piper in der Küche rumoren, vermutlich braute sie schon wieder einen neuen Tee gegen ihre Kreuzschmerzen. Er seufzte in die Leere des Raums hinein „Und auf Tom haben wir uns auch noch nicht geeinigt." Während Phoenix zielsicher im Zauberladen umherlief, um die noch fehlenden Dinge für den Zauber zusammenzusuchen, beschloss Phoebe, den Kräutervorrat der Halliwells wieder auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Während sie dem Verkäufer ihre Wünsche mitteilte, dachte sie etwas missmutig an die Stange Geld, die der Haufen Zeug, der sich inzwischen in ihrem Korb angesammelt hatte, kosten würde. Schon allein der Kristall, den Grandma natürlich nicht in ihrer reichhaltigen Sammlung von Zauberutensilien gehabt hatte, war teuerer als ein ganzer Monatseinkauf der Schwestern in diesem Laden. Sicherlich würde man ihn nie wieder benötigen. Phoenix kam und warf noch drei Päckchen Räucherstäbchen in den Korb. „So, ich denke, das wäre dann alles."Meinte sie freudig. Phoebe hatte bemerkt, dass Phoenix in dem Laden richtig aufgeblüht, sie war ganz in ihrem Element. Vermutlich entwickelte man ein vollkommen anderes Selbstverständnis für die Magie, wenn man von Kindesbeinen an damit zu tun hatte und seit frühester Kindheit damit in Berührung kam. Irgendwie neidete sie Phoenix dieses Glück, dass ihr nie vergönnt gewesen war. „Es hat dir hier gefallen, nicht?"fragte sie Phoenix, als sie sich hinter zwei Kunden einreihten, um zu bezahlen. „Ja, sehr. Ich habe diesen Laden schon immer sehr gemocht. Es hat mir immer Spaß gemacht, mit Paige die Kräuter und Amulette zu kaufen, und ich komme auch jetzt noch gerne her, wegen der großen Aaswahl an Pflanzen, die ich für mein Studium brauchen kann..."Phoenix lachte los, als sie die skeptischen Blicke sah, die Phoebe ihr zuwarf. Paige und gerne mit Kräutern arbeiten? Große Auswahl in diesem Mauseloch? „Oh je, ich vergesse immer, dass das alles noch Zukunftsmusik ist. Aber ohne zuviel zu verraten, dieser Laden hier wird ebenso wie ihr Veränderungen durchmachen."Phoebe nickte etwas abwesend. Ein Mann hatte gerade den Laden betreten. Er trug ein gut sitzendes, kurzärmliges Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Seine Sonnenbrille nahm er nicht ab, sodass man die Farbe seiner Augen nur erraten konnte. Groß und schlank, mit gut geschnittenen Gesichtszügen und dem dunkelbraunen, modisch frisierten Haaren, war ein attraktiver Anblick, dem die Sonnenbrille etwas Geheimnisvolles verlieh. Phoebe registrierte, dass Phoenix ihn abschätzend musterte, und auch sie musste ihn anschauen, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund: Er erinnerte sie irgendwie an Cole, an den Cole, der er hätte werden können, wenn er nicht den Verlockungen des Bösen nachgegeben hätte; mit dieser Aura, die zugleich von Stärke und Macht kündete, aber auch etwas natürliches, sanftes und beschützendes hatte. Phoebe spürte, wie sie immer tiefer in einen Strudel aus Gefühlen geriet, gegen die sie sich nicht wehren konnte. Ihre Knie wurden weich... Zum Glück bemerkte Phoenix, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie stützte Phoebe, um sie am Fallen zu hindern, zahlte rasch und führte sie in Richtung Ausgang, wobei sie ihr unauffällig, aber heftig in den Arm kniff. Der Schmerz half, Phoebes Geist ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzuholen. „ Alles in Ordnung, es ist alles gut"flüsterte Phoenix beruhigend. „Du musst dich von der Vergangenheit lösen, wenn du nicht willst, dass sie dich beherrscht. Lass ihn gehen, Tante Phoebe. Auf dich wartet besseres."Obwohl sie sie erst seit wenigen Stunden kannte, wurde Phoebe von einer Welle der Zuneigung für die junge Frau überflutet, die hier, mehr oder weniger fremd und vermutlich ohne jegliche magische Kräfte, versuchte das Geheimnis ihrer Herkunft zu lösen, und sich hier so um sie kümmerte, obwohl Phoenix sicher eigene Probleme hatte. „Reiß dich zusammen, Phoebe Halliwell. Du solltest ihr eine Stütze sein und sie mit allem in deiner Macht Stehenden unterstützen, und nicht noch zusätzlich mit deinen Problemen belasten."schalt sie sich im Stillen. Vermutlich wären sie auch ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zu Hause angekommen, wenn nicht drei Leute gleichzeitig versucht hätten, sich durch die enge Tür des Zauberladens zu quetschen: Phoenix, Phoebe und der Cole-Verschnitt, der seine Sonnenbrille immer noch nicht abgenommen hatte. Das Ergebnis des Ganzen war, dass der Mann sich zwischen den beiden durchdrückte, wobei Phoebe und Phoenix an der Jeweiligen Seite des Türrahmens eingequetscht wurden. Ohne ein Wort der Entschuldigung verließ er den Laden und eilte zügig die Straße hinunter. Während er aber Phoebe anrempelte, geschah es. Die Vision kam wie immer, unerwartet und viel zu schnell vorüber, um sie wirklich zu begreifen: Sie sah das Halliwell Manor von außen, als würde sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite stehen. Ein Mann, nein, dieser Mann, nur ohne Sonnenbrille ging die Treppen zur Tür hinauf. Er trug ein Bündel auf dem Arm und sah sich gehetzt um, als fürchtete er, gesehen zu werden. Das Bündel wurde auf der Schwelle des Hauses niedergelegt, dann verließ er hastig ihr Blickfeld. Bei dem Bündel handelte es sich um einen in Decken eingewickelten Säugling. Phoebe taumelte angesichts dieser Vision aus der Tür und war froh, dass sie ganz in der Nähe parkten. „ Was ist passiert?"fragte Phoenix besorgt, als sie Phoebes erschreckten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ist es wieder wegen Cole?" Phoebe musste ein paar mal tief Luft holen, bevor sie antworten konnte. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber es könnte sein, dass wir gerade von deinem Vater eingequetscht worden sind."  
  
Die Stimmung im Auto war nach einem vergeblichen Versuch, den Mann zu finden, ziemlich gedrückt. Eine Weile sprach keine der beiden Frauen, die beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen. „Woher wusstest du, dass meine Schwäche vorhin mit Cole zusammenhing?" Fragte Phoebe schließlich vorsichtig. Wie viel hatte sie Phoenix erzählt? Gab es eine Zukunft, in der Cole noch eine Rolle für sie spielte? Über Phoenix Augen huschte ein Schatten. „ Mir ging, nein mir wird es auch einmal so ähnlich gehen wie dir. Wenn ich diesen schrecklichen Liebeskummer hatte, hast du immer mit mir über deine Zeit mit Cole gesprochen, und wie schlecht es dir manchmal ging."Phoebe versuchte sich ganz auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren, um nicht wieder daran zu denken. „Da musste ich nicht viel nachdenken, um zu merken, was der Grund für dein Verhalten war" Phoebes Stimme war schwächer, als sie es geplant hatte „Hör zu, Phoenix, ich weiß, dass zuviel Wissen über die Zukunft nicht gut ist, aber...." „Und ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich nichts erzählen sollte, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass es mich sehr beeindruckt hat, wie du dir selbst geholfen hast."Phoenix lächelte, auf eine Art und Weise, die sie Prue noch ähnlicher machte „Ich habe dir vorhin deinen eigenen Ratschlag gegeben. Es braucht Zeit, aber du wirst merken, dass es funktioniert." Durch diese Antwort irgendwie getröstet, hätte Phoebe, wenn sie nicht gerade zur Hauptverkehrszeit durch San Francisco gefahren wären, einfach angehalten und die junge Frau umarmt. Vielleicht war sie keine Halliwell, aber sie war eine echte Bereicherung für ihre Familie. Was sie zum eigentlichen Thema ihres Besuchs zurückführte. „Glaubst du, der Mann könnte mein Vater gewesen sein?"fragte Phoenix mit einem unbestimmten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Phoebe zuckte die Achseln „Schwer zu sagen. Du weißt ja vermutlich, wie das mit Visionen so ist. Es war eben nur ein Bruchteil, der aus der Gesamthandlung gerissen wurde. Es könnte ebenso gut ein Bote gewesen sein, den deine Eltern oder sonst jemand geschickt haben" „Ach Tante Phoebe"seufzte Phoenix, unbewusst die ihr vertraute Anrede für Phoebe benutzend, die sich dabei aber eher alt und schrullig vorkam „Weißt du, wie oft ich mich gefragt habe, warum sie mich nicht wollen? Ich meine, der Schutzzauber und das alles. Warum ist es so wichtig, dass niemand erfährt, wer meine richtigen Eltern sind? Was habe ich getan, dass man meine Herkunft um jeden Preis geheim halten muss?" „Vielleicht konnten sie dich nicht behalten, weil sie Angst hatten, oder weil sie auf der Flucht vor irgendwelchen Dämonen waren. Sie wollten dich schützen, und sie haben dich deshalb zu uns gebracht, weil ihre Macht nicht ausreichte, um deine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten." Phoebe wusste, dass das nur ein schwacher Trost sein musste. Phoenix hastiges Blinzeln war ihr Beweis genug. „ Ich möchte nicht undankbar erscheinen, mir hätte mit Piper, Leo, Paige, Dir und allen anderen nichts besseres passieren können. Es ist nicht so, dass ich die Vergangenheit radikal ändern möchte, aber.." „ Du möchtest sie wenigstens einmal sehen, und in deinen Armen halten. Es ging mir genau so, als ich in die Vergangenheit gereist bin, und meine Mutter das erste Mal richtig gesehen habe. Und dann ist da ja noch dieser Dämon" „ Ach der. Wenn wir erst einmal meine Eltern gefunden haben, wird der uns keine Probleme mehr machen."Phoenix war in dieser Hinsicht zuversichtlich. „Wie schön, dass man auch in der Zukunft noch Vertrauen in unsere Fähigkeiten haben kann."Dachte Phoebe und quetschte sich elegant in eine Verkehrslücke. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Nachdem sich alle wieder im Wohnzimmer des Manors versammelt hatten, gab Phoenix den Schwestern noch letzte Anweisungen, wie sie den Trank zubereiten sollten und alles zu arrangieren war, um sich dann in den Garten zu verabschieden, wo sie sich etwas ausruhen wollte, da das Ritual sehr anstrengend für sie werden würde. Als Piper wenig später nach ihr schauen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass Phoenix tief und fest schlief. Sie sah so friedlich und entspannt aus, dass Piper beschloss, sie nicht vor der Zeit zu wecken. Während der Trank auf dem Herd vor sich hin brodelte, diskutierten Leo, Piper Paige und Phoebe über Phoebes Vision und mögliche Varianten von Phoenix Abstammung. „ Ich hab oben nachgefragt. Phoenix ist wirklich durch die Zeit gereist, das mit dem Schutzzauber stimmt auch, aber über die Herkunft können die auch nichts sagen. Der Zauber, der über Phoenix verhängt wurde, muss mit Blut zusätzlich gebunden worden sein. Da können selbst die nichts herausfinden."Sagte Leo, aber besonders glücklich sah er nicht aus. „ Blut ist eben dicker als Wasser"ergänzte Paige und schob sich ein Erdbeerbonbon in den Mund., das sie genüsslich hin und her schob. „ Da kommt deine vampirische Ader wieder durch ,Paige. Nichts als Blut im Kopf." Neckte Piper sie. Paige schnitt eine Grimasse und tat so, als wolle sie Piper beißen. „Aber findet ihr nicht, dass Phoenix Prue ähnlich sieht?"brachte Phoebe die beiden auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück. „Vielleicht ist sie ja doch irgendwie mit uns verwandt." Leo warf Piper einen Blick zu, doch sie wirkte ziemlich gelassen, außer dass ihr Kreuz wieder schmerzte. „Ja, das habe ich auch schon gedacht. Aber Leo hat gesagt, das mit der wiedergeborenen Prue sollen wir wieder vergessen." Sagte sie ruhig. „Erklär noch mal, was du glaubst, Leo." „ Es ist einfach so, dass er hohe Rat diese Wiedergeburten, sprich Übertragung von Seelen in andere Körper, nicht mehr zulässt, weil das Risiko zu hoch ist. Es kann dabei zu schweren Persönlichkeitsveränderungen kommen, die magischen Fähigkeiten können außer Kontrolle geraten, oder sich nicht mit dem neuen Körper vertragen; kurzum, es ist zu gefährlich." „ Was denkst du dann über Phoenix Herkunft? Der Typ hat sie nicht zufällig vor unsere Türe gelegt, soviel ist sicher."fragte Phoebe, die schon bemerkt hatte, dass Leo nicht unbedingt gut auf Phoenix zu sprechen war. „Zuerst habe ich überprüft, ob sie nicht doch einer dieser Zeitdämonen sein könnte, aber die sind alle anderweitig beschäftigt und sollen uns auch weiter in Ruhe lassen. Was mich aber weiterhin wundert, ist die seltsame Mischung an Zauberkräften. Telekinese ist eine in eure Familie relativ weit verbreitete Kraft, was darauf hindeuten könnte, dass Phoenix vielleicht doch das Kind einer entfernten Verwandten ist, die sich nicht um sie kümmern kann oder will. Das würde auch die Ähnlichkeit mit Prue erklären." Die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Dann ist da aber diese Natur-Kraft, die Pflanzen wachsen lässt und ähnliches. Diese Gabe ist nicht sehr häufig, und meistens tritt sie in Verbindung mit Heilkräften auf. Außerdem würde die Telekinese sie normalerweise unterdrücken, es sei denn, ein wahrer Meister der Naturbeherrschung vererbt sie. Und von denen gibt es nicht besonders viele." „Also ist Phoenix deiner Meinung nach die Tochter einer Verwandten von uns und so einem Grünling."Fasste Paige zusammen. „Sofern alles, das sie uns erzählt hat, der Wahrheit entspricht: Ja" antwortete Leo nicht besonders überzeugt. „Du traust ihr nicht, stimmts"sagte Phoebe und reckte ihr Kinn vor. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen sturen Zug. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns in allen Punkten die Wahrheit erzählt hat, das ist richtig. Bis du nicht das Gegenteil beweist, sehe ich keinen Grund, ihr vollkommen ohne Misstrauen zu begegnen."Piper lächelte und schlang ihre Arme um Leos Hals „ Wir sollten mit dem ganzen Spekulieren aufhören, bald sind wir ohnehin klüger."Sie küsste Leo und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Und Tom ist doch ein wunderschöner Name." Da musste auch Leo lachen und erwiderte ihren Kuss. „Ich will ja nicht stören, aber ich glaube, wir können jetzt anfangen" Phoenix stand in der Tür, mit einem noch etwas verschlafenen Blick und einigen Grashalmen im Haar, dass sie jetzt wieder offen trug. „Ja, der Trank wäre jetzt auch so weit"ließ sich Phoebe vernehmen. Das Ritual konnte beginnen.  
  
Hätte an diesem Abend jemand den Dachboden des Hauses betreten, würde er ihn wohl mit dem Set für einen Film über fernöstliche Kulturen verwechselt haben. Ein roter, schon etwas abgeschossener Teppich, den Phoenix mitgebracht hatte, bildete die Basis des Zaubers. Ein Dreifuß war in der Mitte platziert, auf dem der Trank in einer flachen Schale köchelte. Unter dem Dreifuß stand der milchigweiße, kegelförmige Kristall, um das ganze Arrangement war ein breiter Kreis aus dicken Zeremoniekerzen gezogen. Den Teppich hatte Phoenix , ihrer Zeitrechnung zufolge ."vor zwei Jahren"in einem Zauberladen gekauft, und sie schwor, dass Magie verstärkendes Engelhaar in ihn eingeflochten war,. Zudem hatte sie darauf bestanden, Räucherstäbchen mit Opiumgeruch überall im Raum zu verteilen, da diese angeblich die Sinne erweiterten und die Aufnahmefähigkeit der Hexen für die Magie verbessern sollten. Piper war bei dem Geruch zuerst übel geworden, doch sie zwang ihren rebellierenden Magen zur Ruhe. Sie hatten nicht Zeit und Mühe für diesen Zauber verschwendet damit er an einer kleinen Schwangerschaftsübelkeit scheiterte. Zudem war die Sache von immens wichtiger Bedeutung für Phoenix.. Diese hatte sich inzwischen in den Kreis begeben und sich vor dem Dreifuß neidergelassen. Die mächtigen Drei knieten in gleichmäßigem Abstand voneinander dicht vor dem Kerzenkreis. Leo beobachtete alles aus sicherer Entfernung, bleib jedoch wachsam, um jederzeit helfend eingreifen zu können. Die Schwestern griffen nach der jeweiligen, ihnen am nächsten stehenden Kerze , Phoenix zog einen Haarknoten hervor, den sie aus einer Strähne gemacht hatte, die sie sich abgeschnitten hatte. Sie stach sich mit einer feinen Nadel in den Zeigefinger der linken Hand und ließ den hervorquellenden Tropfen Blut auf den Knoten tropfen. Ihr Gesicht verriet keinen Schmerz, nur konzentrierte Anspannung. Dann begannen die vier Hexen gemeinsam, den Zauber zu sprechen.:  
„Magie des Lebens, Magie der Zeit,  
durch einen Knoten Haar, mit Blut geweiht," Phoenix warf den Knoten in die Schale, deren Inhalt sofort begann zu kochen.  
„wie die Quelle, aus der ein Fluss entspringt, wie alles Große klein beginnt," Paige, Piper und Phoebe verstummten. Phoenix griff nun mit beiden Händen an den Kristall. Sie sprach den Spruch allein zu Ende, und ihre klare, feste Stimme erfüllte den ganzen Raum.  
„So suche ich meine Wurzeln hier,  
meine Eltern, zeig sie mir!" Es begann ganz langsam, zuerst färbten sich die Flammen der Kerzen blau, dann begann auch der Kristall, ein immer stärker werdendes, sanftes Licht zu versprühen. Blaue Lichtfäden , materialisierte Magie der mächtigen Drei, flossen von den Kerzen in den Kristall. Der Trank in der Schale verwandelte sich in ein blau brennendes Feuer. Phoenix Gedanken überschlugen sich während dieser Zeit. Was würde geschehen., wenn ihre Eltern böse Hexen oder etwas noch schlimmeres waren? Würden die Halliwells sie dann noch haben wollen? Und würde Leo mit ihrer Herkunft einverstanden sein? Wie würde das Gefühl sein, wenn sie ihnen das erste Mal begegnen würde?? Aber keine ihrer Befürchtungen und Hoffnungen hatte sie auf den Moment vorbereitet, als sich Bilder in den Flammen zu bilden begannen 


	4. Kapitel 4

Zuerst zeigten sie den Mann, dem Phoebe und Phoenix im Zauberladen begegnet waren. Er stand auf einer Sommerwiese und trug keine Sonnenbrille mehr, so dass man seine Augen erkannte. Sie waren vom selben Eisblau wie Phoenix eigene. Als er sie Hand ausstreckte, wuchs in seiner Handfläche aus dem Nichts eine Blume, die sofort eine wunderschöne Blüte entfaltete. Leo nickte zufrieden. Er hatte also recht gehabt und Phoenix Vater war tatsächlich ein „Grünling", wie Paige Hexer mit dieser Begabung respektlos genannt hatte. Was ihm aber unbegreiflich war, war die Tatsache, dass ein so begabter Mann seine Tochter, die diese seltene Gabe ebenfalls besaß, weggab und nicht selbst ausbildete. Dann verschwamm das Bild des Mannes und wurde von einem anderen überblendet, und Leo konnte diesen Gedanken nicht weiter verfolgen. Das neue Bild zeige eine Frau mit grünen Augen und schwarzem Haar. Ihr moosgrünes Seidenkleid schmeichelte ihrer ohnehin schon guten Figur, und sie blickte freudig an einen nur für sie sichtbaren Ort. Aufgrund einer Handbewegung von ihr erhoben sich antike Statuetten, die sie gerade noch umgeben hatten, in die Luft. Sie ließ sie tanzen, und lachte lautlos. Alles wäre in bester Ordnung gewesen, wenn es sich bei der Frau um eine Unbekannte gehandelt hätte. Aber es war unverkennbar Prue. Es traf Phoenix wie ein Blitzschlag, und ihr Verstand setzte aus. Prue, die Frau, mit der sie immer verglichen wurde, nur weil sie einander ähnlich sahen. Die von Phoebe, Piper und Leo auf einen Sockel gestellte tote Schwester, die sie nie erreichen würde, auch wenn sie sich noch so anstrengte. Es ging ihr wie Paige, als sie neu zu den Schwestern gekommen war, nur dass sie noch um vieles verzweifelter war. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte Prue ihr ihr eigenes Leben gestohlen, und eine Gewissheit beschlich sie, dass sie nun noch viel mehr mit Prue verglichen werden würde, dass es ihr nie gelingen würde, sich aus dem Schatten ihrer Übermutter zu befreien. Phoenix logisches Denken wurde durch ihre Gefühle so unterdrückt, dass sie nicht einmal daran dachte, dass Prue schon seit einem Jahr tot war und gar kein Kind mehr bekommen konnte. Was sollte sie nun tun? Wie konnte sie Kontakt mit einer Frau aufnehmen, mit der sie eher eine Hassliebe als Zuneigung verband.? Und dann war da noch ihr Vater, ein Mann, der so zufrieden ausgesehen hatte, als er mit seinen Blumen allein gewesen war. Hatte er sie deshalb weggegeben, weil er kein Kind wollte, das ihn nur von seiner Arbeit abgehalten hätte ? All die widersprüchlichen Gefühle, die sie ihren unbekannten Eltern entgegengebracht hatte, brachen nun aus ihr heraus. Phoenix konnte sie nicht länger beherrschen, und überwältigt von Dingen, auf die nichts in ihrem Leben sie vorbereitet hatte, sprang sie auf und verließ fluchtartig den Dachboden. Sie ließ drei ratlose Schwestern und einen nicht weniger ratlosen Leo zurück, die vergeblich zu verstehen versuchten, was für ein Geist der Vergangenheit ihnen da gerade begegnet war.  
  
Nachdem alle eine Weile schweigend vor sich hingebrütet hatte, verdrückte sich Paige mit einer fadenscheinigen Begründung. „Prudence Halliwell"war für sie noch immer ein heikles Thema; es schien ohnehin sinnvoller zu sein, wenn sie sich jetzt um Phoenix kümmern würde. Nach und nach schüttelten auch Phoebe und Piper die Starre ab, in die sie dieses Bild versetzt hatte. Leo war schon verschwunden, um an allen erdenklichen Orten nach einer plausiblen Erklärung für dieses Phänomen zu suchen. „Was glaubst du, Phoebe, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher, dass ein Zauber sich irren kann oder dass Tote Kinder bekommen können.?"fragte Piper sarkastisch „Keine Ahnung, aber Mathe war ohnehin noch nie meine Stärke"gab Phoebe zurück. „Man sollte wirklich glauben, wenn die Dämonen gerade Sommerferien haben, wäre das Leben einfacher" „Das Leben ist niemals einfach, Phoebe"sinnierte Piper. „Wir müssen bei unseren Versuchen, Prue zurückzuholen, etwas übersehen haben."In Phoebes Augen blitzte kurz ein Hoffnungsschimmer auf, nur um gleich wider zu erblassen. Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein Piper. Wir haben nichts übersehen. Sonst hätte Phoenix davon gewusst. Du hast selbst gesehen, wie verschreckt sie war, als sie Prue gesehen hat. Das war das letzte, was sie erwartet hat. Für sie ist Prue nur die tote Schwester, die über ein Jahr vor ihrer Geburt gestorben ist" Es war auch zu schön, um daran zu glauben"sagte Piper bitter „Ach Phoebe, es tut immer noch weh, an sie zu denken, und als ich sie da so glücklich gesehen habe, und dann auch noch Phoenix Ähnlichkeit mit ihr..."Zitternd an Körper und Stimme schlug Piper die Hände vors Gesicht. Phoebe nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich „Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Mir ging es genauso, als ich sie da gesehen habe. Prue ist so nah, und du möchtest ihr so viele Dinge sagen, aber sie ist doch unerreichbar für dich. Ich glaube, Phoenix hatte recht."Tröstete Phoebe ihre große Schwester. Die sah sie nur fragend an. „Als wir diesen Mann getroffen haben, der ihr Vater ist, hat Phoenix mich getröstet, weil er mich an Cole erinnert hat. Ihr Rat war, dass ich mich von der Vergangenheit lösen muss, wenn ich nicht von ihr beherrscht werden will." „Du willst, dass wir Prue vergessen und einfach als abgeschlossenes Kapitel abhakten?"fragte Piper ungläubig „Bist du verrückt geworden, Phoebe?"Sie war entsetzt über Phoebes Vorschlag. „Ich habe nicht mit einem Wort gesagt, dass wir sie vergessen sollen."Versuchte sie , die Wogen zu glätten „ Ich glaube nur nicht, dass es in Prues Sinn wäre, wenn wir wegen eines Bildes von ihr so aus der Fassung geraten. Sie hat nicht umsonst immer gesagt, dass wir selbstständig handeln sollen. Wenn sie an meiner Stelle hier wäre, würde sie alles tun, um Phoenix zu trösten, oder nach dem Vater zu suchen. Auf keinen Fall würde sie auf dem Dachboden herumsitzen und Trübsal blasen." „Ich verstehe, was du sagen willst, Phoebe"Piper hatte aufmerksam zugehört und hatte sich wider beruhigt. „Wir sollten aufhören, Prues Fehlen immer als Vorwand zu benutzen, wenn wir nicht weiterwissen. Und wir müssen auch aufhören, uns immer in Gedanken an sie zu klammern. Vielleicht geben wir es nicht immer zu, aber zumindest ich frage mich noch oft, was sie wohl von dieser und jener Entscheidung halten würde, und ob sie mit dieser und jener Sache auch einverstanden wäre. Wie soll ich mein Kind erziehen, wenn nicht einmal die Verantwortung für meine eigenen Handlungen übernehmen kann.?" „Ja, aber Prues .sagen wir... aufmunternde Tritte in den Hintern wären manchmal schon nützlich"Phoebe musste lachen, und auch Piper konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „So wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Wir können ja mal nach diesem Dämon suchen, den Phoenix erwähnt hat. Nimm das Buch mit nach unten, Phoebe, wir können auch in der Küche auf Leo warten."Piper verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und rieb sich den Rücken „Und einen neuen Tee für meine armen Knochen machen" Paige fand Phoenix im Garten, sie hatte sich unter einen Baum gesetzt und lehnte sich an den Stamm an. Als Paige sich neben sie kniete und Anstalten machte, sich zu setzen, wandte sie ihr Gesicht ab. Paige konnte trotzdem sehen, dass sie rote verschwollene Augen hatte und fleckige Haut. Die jüngste der mächtigen Drei seufzte in Gedanken. Das würde kein einfaches Gespräch werden. „ Hey Phoenix"begann sie sanft, wurde jedoch von dieser unterbrochen, die sie unmutig anschnauzte „Verschwinde hier, du kannst mir ja doch nicht helfen." Paige gab aber nicht auf und startete einen neuen Versuch „Glaub mir, es hilft immer, wenn man über seine Sorgen spricht."Phoenix sah sie an und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht, was ein unansehnlichen braunen Strich auf ihrer Backe hinterließ. Ihr Augen blickten Paige abweisend und doch mit einer Verzweiflung an, die ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Ihr Schock über die Bilder schien wesentlich tiefer zu sitzen, als sie zuerst gedacht hatte. „Selbst wenn ich darüber sprechen würde, du könntest mich doch nicht verstehen."Antwortete Phoenix mit ausdruckslos. „Lassen wir es doch einfach darauf ankommen"schlug Paige mutig vor „Du erzählst, und ich werde mir alle Mühe geben, dich doch zu verstehen."Wider aller Erwartungen musste Phoenix lächeln „ Oh Paige, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen. Aber meine ganzen Sorgen würden dich sicherlich erdrücken, ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll." Zuversichtlich , Phoenix schon etwas aus der Reserve gelockt zu haben, , tastete Paige sich vorsichtig auf ein sensibles Gebiet vor „ Hör zu, Phoenix, ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber warum hat dich der Zauber so verschreckt? Sicher, du wirst deine Gefühle, wenn du deine Eltern das erste Mal siehst, nicht so leicht kontrollieren können, aber........da war doch noch etwas anderes."Phoenix bemerkte, wie ihr erneut die Tränen kamen, doch das war ihr jetzt auch nicht mehr wichtig. Es war ohnehin alles zu spät, da machte das auch nichts mehr aus .Sie lachte sarkastisch auf „Oh, ich habe festgestellt, dass ich die Tochter einer Frau bin, die schon vor meiner Geburt gestorben ist. Nicht, dass das schon seltsam genug wäre, nein, es ist auch noch Prue Halliwell, Pipers und Phoebes Leuchtstern und überhaupt das leuchtende Vorbild aller Kinder, die je in diesem Haus aufgewachsen sind!"Phoenix sah Paiges nicht deutbaren Blick und setzte ein hoffnungsloses „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mich nicht verstehen wirst"dazu. „ Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, wie gut ich dich verstehen kann". In Paiges Stimme war soviel Mitleid und Verständnis, dass Phoenix nicht anders konnte, als sich die Paige vorzustellen, die diese junge, lebenslustige, Frau in vielen Jahren einmal sein würde: Ihre heimliche Verbündete, mit der sie oft ihre Probleme mit ihrer "Mutter"besprach. Und sie spürte noch etwas anderes: die Verbundenheit ihrer beiden Seelen, die noch nie so deutlich zu Tage getreten war, die ähnlichen Sorgen der heutigen Paige und der Phoenix, die einmal ihre Nichte sein würde. „ Als Piper und Phoebe mir mitteilten, dass ich eine Hexe, eine der mächtigen Drei wäre, da war ich schon geschockt von dem vielen Neuen, dass da plötzlich auf mich zukam. Und dann war da noch Prue, die Schwester, die ich ersetzen sollte, um die sie beide noch so schrecklich trauerten. Ich fühlte mich so oft unzulänglich, ausgeschlossen, und immer von diesem Schatten „Prue"der über mir schwebte, überdeckt. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an die schrecklichen Konflikte, die ich mit Piper in der ersten Zeit hatte. Ich war wütend, weil sie mich in etwas hineingezogen hatten, dass ich nicht haben wollte, und weil ich nicht so werden wollte wie sie. Piper hat mich für meine Aufmüpfigkeit, für mein oft zu lässiges Verhalten dem Lernen der Zauberei gegenüber gehasst, weil ich ihrer Meinung nach damit Prues Andenken verriet. Aber ich habe gelernt, mich anzupassen und meine Gabe zu akzeptieren. Und Piper hat gelernt, dass ich zwar nicht wie ihre Schwester bin, aber trotzdem ein wertvolles Mitglied unserer Gruppe, auf dass sie sich auch verlassen kann." Paige konnte nur erahnen, was hinter Phoenix Stirn wirklich vorging, doch auch sie fühlte jetzt ihre Verbundenheit und die seltsamen Gefühle, die Phoenix ihre Mutter entgegenbrachte. Sie sah immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Paige nahm sie in den Arm, als eine Geste der Verbundenheit, doch es schien als habe Phoenix sich noch nicht alles von der Seele geredet. „Du bist damit klargekommen, weil du für die beiden eben ein ganz anderer Mensch bist. Aber bei mir ist da anders. Jetzt, da sie über meine Eltern Bescheid wissen, was bin ich da mehr als eine gute Nachbildung, die so zu werden hat wie ihre supertolle Mutter. Es war mir schon früher nicht recht, wenn sie mich immer mit ihr verglichen habe. Wir kennen doch alle das nette Liedchen „Das hätte Prue jetzt aber nicht gemachte; oder mein Gott, du siehst ihr doch immer ähnlicher."" Phoenix hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet „Ich kann sagen und machen, was ich will, den Beiden wird immer etwas einfallen, in dem ich wie sie bin. Was denkst du, warum sie mich Phoenix genannt haben; Phoenix aus der Asche, der Wink an den Zaunpfahl ist ja wohl deutlich genug. Verdammt, wenn ich wenigstens wirklich wie sie wäre, aber ich bin's nicht!!" Den letzten Satz brüllte Phoenix so laut heraus, dass Paige zusammenzuckte. „Ich bin nicht wie Prue"wiederholte Phoenix, eindringlicher und leiser als zuvor. Paige kratzte sich am Bein, da sie eine merkwürdige Berührung gespürt hatte. Als sie an sich herab sah, bemerkte sie, dass es eine Rankenblume war, die plötzlich aus dem Boden geschossen war, um Paiges Bein mit einer weiß-roten Blütenkette zu verzieren. Auf einen fragenden Blick hin nickte Phoenix. „Tja, das ist meine Art, mit Spannungen umzugehen. Keine durch die Luft fliegenden Teller, keine zerborstenen Gläser, sondern Blumen. Wie du siehst, eine sehr untypische Eigenschaft für eine Tochter von Prue Superwoman. Ich scheine wohl doch mehr nach meinem Dad zu kommen." Phoenix setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. „ Obwohl, ein von Ranken überwuchertes Haus könnte doch recht ungemütlich werden." Auch Paige musste, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig, lachen. Ihr machten Phoenix Sorgen zu schaffen. Sie verstand, dass sie die Vergleiche und das alles satt hatte und als eigenständiges Individuum akzeptiert werden wollte. Nur schienen ihre Anstrengungen darauf hinauszulaufen, dass sie krampfhaft versuchte, in allen Dingen nicht wie Prue zu sein, was sie eigentlich weiterhin an Prue band, anstatt sie von ihr zu lösen. Zudem warf, zumindest Paiges Meinung nach, die Mutterschaft von Prue ein neues Bild auf die ganze Angelegenheit. Sie sagte ihr das auch, ,Phoenix Antwort war jedoch etwas ausweichend, sie schien noch nicht bereit, sich der Sache wirklich zu stellen. „ Wir sollten wieder ins Haus gehen"forderte Paige Phoenix, mit dem Verlauf ihres Gesprächs nicht ganz zufrieden „Die anderen haben vielleicht etwas nützliches herausgefunden, und wir können ihnen sagen, dass deine Kräfte auch in dieser Zeit funktionieren." Phoenix nickte seltsam teilnahmslos. Die Verbindung, die Paige bis vor kurzem noch so stark gespürt hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Sie wusste nun, was Leo gemeint hatte, als er Phoenix unterstellte, dass sie ihnen etwas verheimlichte. Die junge Frau hatte eine nur sehr schwer zu fassende Aura, und sie war sehr gut darin, den Menschen alles zu verheimlichen, von dem sie nicht wollte, dass es an die Oberfläche kam. Nur wenn sie sich öffnete, wie sie es vor wenigen Minuten getan hatte, fand man einen Zugang zu ihr. „Du hast uns wirklich nicht alles erzählt, „ dachte Paige, als sie auf dem Weg ins Haus waren. „Obwohl ich glaube, dass es dir gut tun würde, wenn du alle Karten offen auf den Tisch legen würdest." 


	5. Kapitel 5

Während Paige versuchte, gemeinsam mit Phoenix der Ereignisse der letzten Stunden Herr zu werden, wartete Phoebe ungeduldig auf Leos Rückkehr. Piper war nach zwei weiteren Tassen Kräutertee, der mit jeder neuen Kreation widerlicher schmeckte, kurz in den Club gefahren, um aufzuschließen und ihren Angestellten die Tagesanweisungen zu geben Sie hatten noch einmal das Buch der Schatten gewälzt, jedoch nichts Neues gefunden, das Prue wieder ins Leben zurückgerufen hätte. Es gab auch keinerlei Hinweise auf einen Dämon, wie ihn Phoenix kurz beschreiben hatte, was Phoebe nicht unbedingt beruhigte. Die dämonenfreie Zeit war viel zu kostbar, um sie nicht zu genießen, aber es war ihr nicht geheuer, dass dieser Dämon ihnen in de Zukunft einmal ernsthafte Probleme bereiten konnte. Und die Tatsachen, dass nichts über ihn im Buch der Schatten stand, machte ihn nicht harmloser. Paige tauchte nach einer Weile wieder auf, mit einer zwar ruhigen, aber ungewohnt stillen Phoenix, die Phoebe als aufgewecktes Wesen kennengelernt hatte. Sie sagte auch kein Wort und verschwand im oberen Stockwerk , vermutlich um sich zu waschen. Paige holte sich eine große Portion Eis aus dem Kühlschrank , dann machten es sich die beiden Schwestern auf der Couch bequem. Paige wollte Phoebe gerade von ihrem Gespräch mit Phoenix erzählen, als Piper zurückkam. Zeitgleich mit dem Klappern von Pipers Schlüsseln erschien Leo in einer blauen Lichtwolke. Er war nicht allein. Mit ihm war Phoenix „Vater", der gutaussehende , eisäugige Naturmagier aus dem Zauberladen gekommen. Dieser schien jedoch nicht im Mindesten aufgeregt, was ihn hier erwarten würde. Er lächelte die drei Schwestern offen und freundlich an und gab jeder die Hand „Alec Greene ist mein Name"stellte er sich höflich vor. „Ich bin außerordentlich erfreut, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich habe zwar schon viel von den mächtigen drei Schwestern gehört, aber die Gerüchte über ihre Schönheit sind leider unzulänglich." Er sprach aufrichtig und ohne jeden falschen, schleimigen Charme, was ihn den Schwestern gleich mächtig sympathisch machte, ihm aber einen bösen Blick von Leo eintrug. Piper bemerkte den Blick natürlich , schmiegte sich an Leo und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ihr Wächter des Lichts hat gesagt, sie benötigen meine Hilfe."Fuhr Alec fort « Nun frage ich mich natürlich, was die mächtigsten Hexen unserer Zeit von einem harmlosen, unbedeutenden Gartenhexer wollen." Phoebe versuchte sich gerade mit fiktiven Einkaufslisten für ihre nächste Shoppingtour von allen Gedanken abzulenken, die sie auf den Gedanken Cole bringen könnten. Ihr Kopf versuchte, ihren Gefühlen klar zu machen, dass dieser Mann für Prue bestimmt war, und dass Prue sich niemals mit jemandem einlassen würde, der wie Cole war. „Wir sind alle nicht allmächtig, Mr. Greene"antwortete Phoebe , die sogleich mit „Alec genügt"korrigiert wurde. „Unser Anliegen an sie ist sehr ungewöhnlich, und sie sind unsere letzte Hoffnung." Paige und Piper tauschten unauffällig Blicke aus. Auf was wollte Phoebe da hinaus? Und warum hatte Leo diesen Mann geholt, anstatt eine Lösung auf ihre eigentliche Frage zu suchen? „Das hört sich sehr verlockend an. Aber keine Sorge, ob magischer Teich oder ein Garten mit sprechenden Blumen, ich bin mit allen Besonderheiten auf dem Gebieten der Botanik und Floristik ,bestens vertraut. Oder möchten sie, dass es im Juni schneit?" Alec wunderte sich über die verwirrten Gesichter um ihn herum. War es nicht normal, dass man eine Kostprobe seiner Kräfte gab, bevor man sich den Auftrag anhörte? „Na ja, eher nicht." Sagte Phoebe schließlich etwas verlegen „Eigentlich wollten wir sie fragen, ob sie einen Spruch kennen, der Tote wieder zu Leben erweckt."  
  
Alec war baff. Worum hatte ihn diese Schwester gerade gebeten? Und vor allem, wie waren sie gerade auf ihn gekommen? Er wog kurz die beiden Möglichkeiten gegen einander ab. Wenn er ihnen sagte, was er wusste, dann konnte das unkalkulierbare Folgen für ihn haben. Wenn er log, würden es die Hexen vermutlich ohnehin bemerken, und es würde ebenfalls wenig angenehm werden. Außerdem waren da diese Blicke, so hoffnungsvoll und bittend. Wen auch immer sie wiedersehen wollten, es musste jemand sein, den sie sehr gern gehabt hatten. Zudem konnte es nie schaden, wenn einem die mächtigen Drei einen Gefallen schuldeten. Alec beschloss zu reden. „Auf diese Frage kann ich keine pauschale Antwort geben. Es wäre wohl besser, wir würden uns erst setzten."Antwortete er schließlich vorsichtig. Diesen Wunsch erfüllten ihm die Schwestern, und auch Leo ließ sich nieder, ohne Alec Greene aus den Augen zu lassen. Der holte inzwischen ein Buch vom Format eines Taschenbuchs aus der Innentasche seiner Jeansjacke und legte es auf den Tisch. Der lederne Einband sah schon ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Er war mit einem komplizierten Blumenmuster verziert, und in der Mitte stand in einer verschörkelten Schrift geschrieben: Das geheime Wissen der Blumen, Zauberbuch der Familie Greene, möge es stets seinen Zweck erfüllen und die Welt ein Stück schöner machen Wie lange ist denn die Person, um die es geht, schon verschieden?"fragte Alec. „ Etwas mehr als ein Jahr"antwortete Leo zögerlich, gespannt auf die Antwort des Mannes. Mr. Greene neigte den Kopf und setzte einen Blick auf, als würde er eins und eins zusammenzählen. „Ich denke, dann kann ich ihnen wirklich helfen" lautete seine Erwiderung. Der Naturhexer schlug eine Seite auf und reichte es Piper. „ Würden sie das hier bitte vorlesen? Es ist nicht das Buch der Schatten, aber ich denke, das wird ihnen von Nutzen sein."Sagte Alec. Piper übersprang ignorant die nicht unbeachtliche Reihe von Warnungen, die vor diesem Eintrag aufgelistet waren und begann zu lesen:  
Der Abschiedszauber Zauber für Hinterbliebene, die sich nicht richtig von einer kürzlich verstorbenen Person verabschieden konnten und das nachholen möchten. Man spreche den unten genannten Zauberspruch dreimal, bilde dazu einen Kreis um ein Feuer und werfe zuvor fünf Büschel Lavendel hinein. Der Geist des Verstorbenen wird erscheinen, sich materialisieren und für 24 Stunden wieder menschliche Gestalt annehmen. Nun ist es möglich, sich von der Person , die alle Genüsse des irdischen Lebens in Anspruch nehmen kann, gebührend zu verabschieden. Nach 24 Stunden wird sich deren menschlicher Körper aber wieder auflösen. Dieser Zauber sollte niemals mit einem Rückholzauber verwechselt werden. Er funktioniert wegen der äußeren Bedingungen nur an den Tagen Wintersonnenwende  
Sommersonnenwende  
Tagundnachtgleiche(2x)  
Halloween  
Walpurgisnacht Es ist unabdinglich, dass diesen Zauber nur ausgebildete Hexen/Hexer ausführen, die ihre Kräfte vollkommen unter Kontrolle haben. Eine nur unvollständige Beherrschung der eigenen Kräfte kann fatale Folgen haben. Die Person darf maximal 2 Jahre tot sein. Mindestanzahl der Hexen/Hexer: 4  
Verlorner Geist ich rufe dich,  
erscheine hier, zeige dich.  
kein Schattentanz an dieser Statt,  
wendet sich noch mal das Blatt,  
aus Staub und Bein wird Fleisch und Blut.  
Abschied, schwerstes Wort im Menschenleben  
Wolln wir nehmen, sei uns vergebn  
Nur einen Tag lang glimmt die Glut,  
Dann schwebt dein Geist in ferne Höhn,  
Und erst im Tod werden wir uns wieder sehn.  
  
Piper klappte das Buch zu und warf einen Blick in die Runde. Phoebe und Paige saßen da wie vom Donner gerührt. In Leos Gesicht konnte sie nicht lesen als die Tatsache, dass er seine Gedanken im Moment mit niemandem teilen wollte. Alec dagegen entgegnete ihren Blick mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde, Besorgnis und Stolz. Piper selbst konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatten die Lösung der seltsamen Vision während des Rituals vorhin gefunden. Leo hatte richtig kombiniert, dass der Schlüssel zu Prues „Wiederauferstehung"bei Phoenix Vater liegen musste, da sie ja keinen Weg gefunden hatten, mit ihrer Schwester Kontakt aufzunehmen. „Woher haben sie diesen Spruch?"wollte Leo wissen, dessen Augen von Schatten des Misstrauens umwölkt waren. „Eine meiner Vorfahren hat ihn in unser Zauberbuch geschrieben. In den magischen Kreisen, in denen ich verkehre, ist er übrigens relativ bekannt." Sagte Alec, und wie schon vorher klang er absolut aufrichtig. Entweder hatte dieser Mann das Lügen perfektioniert, oder er sagte schlichtweg die Wahrheit. „Meine kleine Schwester wurde vor einem halben Jahr von einem Dämon getötet. Ich habe am eigenen Leib miterlebt, dass dieser Spruch seine erwünschte Wirkung haben kann" Leo schien sich mit Alecs Antwort zufrieden zu geben. Phoebe formulierte den Gedanken, auf den alle Anwesenden in den letzten Minuten gekommen waren „Heute ist der 21. Juni, Sommersonnenwende. Mr. Greene, Alec, sie müssen uns helfen, diesen Zauber zu verwenden."Alec wollte gerade antworten, als eine gelangweilte Stimme erklang. „Ist das eine Privatveranstaltung, oder kann hier jeder mitreden?"Phoenix hatte offensichtlich keine Lust mehr allein zu sein und sehnte sich nach etwas Gesellschaft. „ Ich dachte, es wären nur drei Schwestern, aber ich muss sagen, der Zuwachs ist genau so bezaubernd wie die Orginale."Erklärte Alec charmant. Phoenix lag schon ein „sparen sie sich die Mühe"auf der Zunge, doch Phoebe kam ihr zuvor. „ Das ist nicht unsere Schwester, sondern..".Ein scharfer Blick von Leo und Piper ließ sie verstummen. „..eine Hexe, die bei uns wohnt und von uns ausgebildet wird. Phoenix, das ist Mr. Alec Greene. Er wird uns helfen, das Rätsel um die ähem .. Vision zu lüften,"beendete Piper den Satz. Niemand wagte es, Piper zu widersprechen, die die bedrohlichste Miene aufgesetzt hatte, zu der die im Stande war. „Ich kann sie natürlich bei diesem Zauber anleiten"meinte Alec friedlich, „aber ich kann keine Garantie für die Folgen übernehmen. Wir werden allerdings an einen bestimmten Ort gehen müssen, hier im Haus stimmt das Gleichgewicht nicht."Seine eisblauen Augen ruhten auf Phoenix. Irgendetwas an dieser Frau zog ihn an, aber es war nur ein nicht näher bestimmbares Gefühl, nichts eindeutiges. Als wären sie sich vor langer Zeit schon einmal begegnet. Er würde sie im Auge behalten und versuchen, Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Piper erteilte energisch Anweisungen: „Leo, hol schon mal die Autoschlüssel, Paige, such du nach dem Lavendel, ach und Phoebe, schau nach, ob wir Kerzen haben, diese ganz großen." In ihrem Kopf war jedoch nur eine Gedanke, der sich wie eine Endlosschleife wiederholte und ihren ganzen Verstand ausfüllte. Ich werde Prue wiedersehen. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Das überfüllte Auto und Paiges mörderische Fahrweise gaben Phoenix das Gefühl, sie wäree mit ihren Freunden zu eine Studentenparty unterwegs. Die Realität holte sie jedoch sehr schnell wieder ein. Leos und Alecs Gespräch über einen Hexenzirkel, der sich „Geisterlicht"nannte und diesen Abschiedszauber angeblich entdeckt hatte, sowie Piper und Phoebe, die mit vor Vorfreude leuchtenden Augen über das Dämonenjagen mit Prue sprachen, konnten die Illusion von einem friedlichen Samstagabend unter Freunden nicht aufrechterhalten. Zudem fühlte sie sich durch Alecs Anwesenheit befangen. Der Hexer erschien ihr als ein der hiesigen Welt zwar etwas entrückter, aber sich seiner Verantwortung doch bewusster Mann zu sein. Mit den Halliwells teilte er den Verlust eines geliebten Menschen. Würde er sich zu Prue hingezogen fühlen, weil sie dasselbe Schicksal wie seine Schwester ereilt hatte? Was gab den Auslöser dafür, dass er sich nie zu seiner Tochter bekannt hatte? Würde er überhaupt erfahren, wessen Kind er vor dem Manor zurücklassen würde? Phoenix war so in ihre finsteren Gedanken über den voraussichtlichen Verlauf der Nacht versunken, dass sie zunächst nicht bemerkte, dass Alec nicht umhin konnte, sie anzustarren. Sie übte eine Faszination auf ihn aus, der er sich nicht zu entziehen vermochte. Sicher, sie sah hinreißend aus mit ihrem schwarzen Haar, dass sie streng nach hinten gekämmt trug und ihr in einem hohen Zopf über den Schultern herabfiel, in dem Top von der Farbe ihrer Augen, dass sie mit einer schwarzen Lederjacke und der dazu passenden Hose ergänzt hatte. Die Augen. Sie waren für ihn, als würde er in einen Spiegel blicken. Sie schaute ihn nie direkt an, was in der Enge des Autos auch nicht gut möglich war, aber konnte in ihrem Gesicht denselben Schmerz, dieselbe Einsamkeit und dieselbe Sehnsucht lesen, die ihm sein Konterfei im Spiegel so oft zeigte. Vom ersten Moment an hatte seine Aura zu knistern begonnen und seine magischen Sinne hatten sich geregt. Es war eine Art déjà-vu Erlebnis, und je mehr Zeit er mit ihr verbrachte, umso stärker wurden seine Gefühle. Wenn sie einander tatsächlich schon einmal begegnet waren, dann nicht in diesem Leben, soviel war sicher. Woher kam dann aber dieses Gefühl, als würden ihre Auren sich wiedererkennen? Die nächste Kurve, die Paige mit der gleichen Todesverachtung schnitt wie alle vorherigen, war zugleich auch die letzte, und schon bald waren sie am Ort des „perfekten Gleichgewichts", wie Alec es nannte, angekommen.  
  
Alec Greene hatte sie auf einen ovalen Platz am Rand von San Francisco geführt, der von der nahen Wohnsiedlung durch ein dichtes Wäldchen abgeschirmt war. Der Blick auf das nahe Meer gab ihm, verbunden mit dem sternenklaren Nachthimmel und der schmalen Mondsichel etwas romantisch verwunschenes. Sie erkannten den Platz, hier fanden manchmal Konzerte und andere Open-air Veranstaltungen Statt. Heute bot sich jedoch ein anderes Bild. Es brannten schon einige Feuer, um die sich Menschen versammelt hatten, die sich, soweit man es im Licht der Flammen erkennen konnte, teils sehr seltsam gekleidet waren. Andere wiederum umtanzten bizarr geformte Figuren oder Steine, eine dritte Gruppe schien sich durch Kollektivmeditation in ferne Dimensionen versetzen zu wollen. Als sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnten, bemerkten sie die seltsamen Muster, die an vielen Stellen in den Boden eingeritzt waren, und die Luft war geschwängert von Gesängen, Sprüchen, Flüchen und Litaneien in verschieden Sprachen.. „Mann, und ich dachte schon, unser Zauberladen wäre szenig" konnte sich Paige nicht verkneifen, die sich immer wieder verwundert umsah. Phoenix murmelte etwas wie „Ihr werdet das schon noch schätzen lernen"in sich hinein, so dass nur die neben ihr laufende Phoebe sie verstand. „Es überrascht mich nun aber doch, dass sie diesen Ort nicht kennen" bemerkte Alec vergnügt „Obwohl die mächtigen Drei ja dafür bekannt sind, dass sie für das normale Hexenleben und seine Traditionen nicht viel übrig haben." Hörten sie da etwa Kritik heraus? Ein schönes Image hatten sie sich in der magischen Welt zugelegt. Piper konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Während sie in der „normalen"Welt als ziemlich seltsam galten, schien man sie hier wohl für nicht „magisch"genug zu halten. Als wäre es nicht am besten, wenn man von beidem etwas hatte. Leo hatte ein geeignetes, etwas abseits liegendes Plätzchen gefunden und versuchte im Moment noch vergeblich, ein Feuer zu entzünden. Nach weiteren gescheiterten Versuchen wurde es Phoenix zu dumm, und sie holte mit einem Wink ihrer Hand ein brennendes Holzscheit von einer anderen Feuerstelle herbei, das als Streichholz fungierte, und bald hatten sie ein loderndes, warmes Feuer. Phoenix starrte brütend in die Flammen und gab vor, nichts von den Blicken, die auf sie geheftet waren, zu bemerken. Piper, Phoebe und Leo fragten sich, warum ihre Zauberkräfte auch in der Vergangenheit funktionierten .Paige offenbarte ihnen flüsternd, dass sie das schon bemerkt hatte, und dass ihre Meinung dazu war, dass Phoenix eine dritte Kraft hatte, die etwas mit der Kontrolle über die Zeit zu tun hatte. Leo war von diesem Vorschlag nicht angetan, da Zeitkontrolle, nie zu verwechseln mit Zeitanhalten, eine sehr dämonische Kraft war und keinen guten Ruf hatte. Zudem war sie noch seltener als die Naturgabe. Im Handumdrehen hatten sie einen kindischen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen, den alle mehr oder weniger sinnlos fanden, ihnen aber doch eine Möglichkeit gab, die Spannungen, die sich in jedem von ihnen vor diesem Zauber angesammelt hatten, abzubauen. Allerdings entging ihnen auf diese Weise, dass Phoenix sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben mit einem ihrer richtigen Elternteile unterhielt. „ Wie kommt eine Normalsterbliche wie sie dazu, von den mächtigen Drei ausgebildet zu werden?"fragte Alec die junge Frau, um etwas mehr über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen. Vielleicht konnte er so herausfinden, woher die unerklärlichen Signale, die seine magischen Fähigkeiten ihm sandten, kamen. „Sagen wir es mal so, meine Eltern hatten die richtigen Beziehungen" antwortete Phoenix, sich der Ironie ihrer Antwort durchaus bewusst. „Außerdem lag es wohl nicht in ihrem Interesse, mich auszubilden. Ich bin bei den Halliwells, seit ich ein Baby bin." Alec pfiff lautlos durch die Zähne. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, auf den Auslöser für das traurige Gesicht gestoßen zu sein. „Ja, ich weiß, wie es ist, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen. Ich wurde auf ein Internat geschickt, weil sie keine Zeit hatten, sich um mich zu kümmern. Wenn man soviel von seiner Familie getrennt ist, dann weiß man ein Heim erst richtig zu schätzen. Darum bin ich, glaube ich, auch ein Familienmensch geworden. Für mich wäre es das schlimmste, mich von meinem Kind trennen zu müssen." Alec hätte sich über sich selbst aufregen können, dass es hier in offenbar nicht sehr glückliches Wesen mit seinen Problemen belastete, aber er sah nur diese Augen, die wie die seinen waren und ihn so verständnisvoll, aber zu gleich entsetzt anblickten, dass er immer weiter sprach. „Meine Schwester war schwanger, als der Dämon sie und ihren Mann umbrachte. Wir hatten gehofft, das Kind retten zu können, aber es war vergeblich. Es hätte wie ich die Naturgabe gehabt, und unsere Familie endlich einen würdigen Nachfolger. Aber so bleiben wir weiterhin von dem Fluch verfolgt, dass diese Gabe bald nur noch in Büchern existieren wird." Phoenix war schon eine giftige Bemerkung auf der Zunge gelegen, doch der Mann hatte mit einer Aufrichtigkeit und einem Schmerz gesprochen, der nicht falsch sein konnte und tief in ihrem Inneren eine Türe öffnete, von der sie nie gewusst hatte, dass es zu ihr einen Schlüssel gab. Sie begriff, dass dieser Mann, der hier vor einer Unbekannten sein Herz ausschüttete, sie niemals weggegeben hätte, ohne sich je wieder bei ihr zu melden oder sie wiederzusehen. In ihrem Verstand begann ein Gedanke Form anzunehmen, der so irrsinnig war, dass er nie hätte gedacht werden dürfen, doch Phoenix schob alle Bedenken beiseite. Sie würde die Vergangenheit ändern. Was auch geschehen war, um ihren Vater dazu zu bewegen, dass es sie weggab, sie würde es herausfinden und ungeschehen machen. Sie war schon zu weit gegangen, nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sie rang einen kurzen Moment um Fassung und antwortete dann tapfer „Sie werden sicher noch einen Nachfolger finden" „Danke, dass sie das sagen."Sagte Alec und musterte weiter die Spiegelaugen. Er wusste es, er war nah davor, zu erkennen, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie so mit meinen Problemen belästigt habe. Sie werden wohl genug eigene haben. Ihre telekinetischen Fähigkeiten haben mich sehr beeindruckt, wenn diese Art Magie mir auch nicht so vertraut ist. Passt aber als typische Halliwell- Gabe zu ihrer Ersatz-Familie. Lassen sie mich raten, sie können auch noch die Zeit anhalten?"Alec gab selbst zu, dass es ein ziemlich erbärmlicher Versuch war, sie auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen. Für Phoenix jedoch war das zuviel. Die Gefühle für ihren Vater wurden zu stark, und seine Wortwahl ließ sie erneut aufkochen Der Boden um sie herum begann zu zittern, es bildeten sich tiefe Risse. Phoenix kämpfte um die Kontrolle ihrer Magie, doch Naturgaben sie so launisch wie das Wetter und so schwer zu beherrschen wie selbiges. Zwischen den beiden schoß ein Strauch aus dem Boden, und Alec, der noch rätselte, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte, riß die Augen erstaunt auf. Es war ein Granatapfelstrauch, der allerdings nur zwei Früchte trug, und zwar an den beiden Ästen, die Phoenix beziehungsweise Alec am nächsten waren. Alec sah zuerst den Strauch an, dessen Bedeutung in der Pflanzenwelt „Familienglück"war, dann Phoenix, die mit aufgerissenen Augen, in den Tränen schwammen, am ganzen Körper zitternd den Ast anstarrte. Dieser Ausbruch deutete auf die gleiche Gabe hin, wie er sie hatte, wie sie seine Schwester gehabt hatte. Die Augen, die eisblauen Spiegelaugen seiner Familie. Da verstand Alec, warum Phoenix seine Magie hatte ansprechen lassen. „Wer bist du??"fragte er mit der fassungslosen Stimme eines Menschen, der eine Lebenslüge aufgedeckt hatte. Phoenix wusste, dass sie in ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung nicht an dem Zauber teilnehmen konnte. Da sie auch nicht wusste, was sie Alec antworten sollte, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte davon, um in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Obwohl er alles andere gerne aufgeschoben hätte, um Phoenix zu suchen, erklärte sich Alec bereit, zuerst den Abschiedszauber durchzuführen, erst recht nachdem er erfahren hatte, wer da gerufen werden sollte. Von einem Personenwechsel bei den mächtigen Drei, die für die meisten Hexen und Zauberer ohnehin nur als schattenhafte Wesen ohne feste Konturen existierten, hatte er nichts mitbekommen. Paige hatte den Lavendel schon den Flammen übergeben, die sich sofort violett färbten. Phoebe schauderte, als sie in die Flammen blickte, von denen sie auf einmal den Blick nicht mehr abwenden konnte. Sie war unfähig zu verhindern, dass auf einmal alle Erinnerungen, die sie an Prue und die Zeit mit ihr hatte, wie wild in ihrem Kopf herumwirbelten. Es war, als würde der Zauber sie zuerst prüfen., ob sie Prue auch genug vermisste. Paige sah Pipers und Phoebes erstarrte Gesichter, und schaute beunruhigt zu Alec, der jedoch eine aufmunternde Geste machte als Zeichen, das sei normal. Der Lavendel war seiner Meinung nach Schuld an dieser Prozedur. Eine magische Pflanze, die Erinnerung symbolisierte, musste an einem Ort wie hier ihre Kräfte noch verstärkt haben. Piper war froh, als sie wieder geradeaus schauen konnte. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen von dem Herumstochern in ihren Gedanken bekommen, und musste aufwallende Übelkeit mit aller Macht unterdrücken . Gar nicht zu reden von ihren höllischen Kreuzschmerzen.  
  
Da hörte sie Alecs deutliche und laute Stimme, und alle fielen nach wenigen Silben in den Spruch ein. Dreimal sprachen sie ihn, und mit vielen anderen Stimmen stiegen auch ihre auf in den Himmel, und jedes Mal klangen sie beschwörender und stärker, sodass kein herumirrender Geist, keine ziellos umherstreifende Seele in der Lage war, sich ihm zu entziehen Verlorner Geist, ich rufe dich  
Erscheine hier, zeige dich,  
kein Schattentanz an dieser Statt,  
wendet sich noch mal das Blatt,  
aus Staub und Bein wird Fleisch und Blut.  
Abschied, schwerstes Wort im Menschenleben,  
Wolln wir nehmen, sei uns vergebn.  
Nur einen Tag lang glimmt die Glut,  
dann schwebt dein Geist in ferne Höhn,  
und erst im Tod werden wir uns wiedersehn.  
  
Und er blieb nicht ungehört. An einem fernen Ort, der jenseits jeglichen Einflusses irdischer Mächte liegt, sei es guter oder böser, fühlte sich eine Seele angesprochen und folgte dem Ruf. Vom Standpunkt der noch Lebenden bot sich ein ganz anderes Bild. Die Flammen schlugen schnell höher und begannen sich in zwei dicke Stränge zu teilen, die oben wieder zusammenliefen und einen feurigen Torbogen bildeten. In dessen Zentrum fing es an, zunächst als weißer Fleck, dann dehnte dieser sich aus und gewann an Form, bis er schließlich ein Astralwesen wurde, das sich mehr und mehr verfestigte. Die Gesichtszüge wurden immer deutlicher, alles fügte sich zusammen und... Prudence Halliwell trat aus dem Bogen aus inzwischen erkaltetem Feuer, und sie sah so frisch und munter aus, dass niemand geglaubt hätte, dass sie schon seit einem Jahr tot war.. Sie trug dieselbe Kleidung wie damals, an jenem verhängnisvollen, Tag, als Shax das Manor heimsuchte. Phoebe würde nie ausreichend beschreiben können, was sie in diesem Moment fühlte, als ihre Schwester wieder leibhaftig und mehr oder weniger lebendig, vor ihr stand. Für einen Augenblick war alles im Universum gleichgültig, alle Alltagssorgen, alle verdammten Dämonen, und alle Trauer um Cole und ihr Baby, es schrumpfte zu einer Kleinigkeit, zu einem Nichts. Nur eines schien in diesem Moment Bestand zu haben: Prue war wieder da. Piper konnte es zuerst nicht realisieren, sie konnte Prue nur anstarren. Ganz langsam führte sie ihre rechte Hand an Prues Wange, nur um zu testen, ob sie auch echt war. Prues schloß ihre Schwestern in die Arme, und es brauchte keine Worte, um zu beschreiben, wie sehr sie alle einander gefehlt hatten und wie glücklich sie waren, wieder zusammen zu sein.. Dann ging sie auch auf Paige zu, nahm sie an der Hand und sprach das erste Mal wieder mit einer menschlichen Stimme. „Schön, dass ich dich kennenlerne. Grams hat mir schon von dir erzählt. Ich bin so froh, dass jemand auf Piper und Prue aufpasst."Sie sprach ganz ruhig und lächelte, und Paige fühlte nicht im geringsten die gefürchtete Eifersucht oder die Ausgeschlossenheit, die sie befürchtet hatte. „ Willkommen zuhause"sagte sie, und Prue umarmte sie herzlich „Willkommen in der Familie, Paige". Das letzte Eis schmolz, und Paige verstand, warum die beiden Prue so vermisst hatten. Sie hatte zwar schon davon gehört, wie sehr Prue das Glück der anderen am Herzen gelegen hatte, dass sie alles für ihre Schwestern getan hätte, und dass man immer auf sie bauen konnte. Aber man musste Prue erst in die Augen blicken, sie umarmen und mit ihr sprechen, damit man ihr Einfühlungsvermögen, die Liebe zu ihren Schwestern, ihren Eifer und ihre Bestimmtheit wirklich spüren konnte. Allerdings ahnte sie nicht, dass sie mit dieser Begegnung, die in der bekannten Zukunft nie stattgefunden hatte, ein ganz anderes Bild von Prue bekam, und damit die Zukunft beeinflussen würde. Auf Alec hatte Prue eine durchschlagende Wirkung. Als seine Familie seine Schwester gerufen hatte, um von ihr den letzten Abschied zu nehmen, war sie ihnen so erschienen, wie sie gestorben war, mit all ihren Wunden und mit dem verbrannten Gesicht. Zuerst war es ein Schock gewesen, seine Schwester hatte ihm erklärt, dass sollte ihnen nur verdeutlichen, dass es nur ein zeitlich begrenzte Rückkehr war, und ihnen den endgültigen Abschied erleichtern. „Es soll zeigen, dass ich dem Tod eben viel näher bin als dem Leben"war ihre Begründung gewesen. Alec hatte schon befürchtet, es könnte für die Halliwells ein noch größerer Schock sein, und nun kam dieses wundervolle Wesen, dieser Engel, der sich erbarmt hatte, die himmlischen Gefilde zu verlassen um sich zu den Sterblichen herabzubegeben. Alec konnte sich nicht satt sehen an dem unergründlichen, strahlenden Grün der Augen, das ganze, von Klugheit und Ruhe gekennzeichnete Gesicht mir dem bestimmten Zug um den Mund, ihre eleganten Bewegungen, wie sie lachte, das pechschwarze Rabenhaar zurückwarf.. Alec Greene hatte sich entgegen aller Vorsätze auf den ersten Blick verliebt, und dazu noch in eine unerreichbare Frau. Als ihm das klar wurde, schaffte sein Gehirn das logische Denken kurzzeitig ab. Er bemerkte im Überschwang seiner Gefühle zwar, dass ihre Aura auf ihn reagierte, aber es entging ihm die Tatsache, dass es auf dieselbe Weise geschah wie bei Phoenix.  
  
Prue hatte Piper, die ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, noch einmal lange in den Arm genommen, was durch Pipers schwangerschaftsbedingt recht üppigen Umfang jedoch etwas erschwert wurde. „Grams hat mir zwar einiges erzählt, aber dass du schwanger bist, hat sie mir gekonnt verschwiegen. Oh Piper, ich freu mich so für dich! Es wird sicher ein wundervolles Baby werden"Prue setzte ein freches Grinsen auf „Bei solchen Eltern." „Und bei solchen Tanten"antwortete Piper und schaute Paige, Prue und Phoebe stolz an. Jetzt war en sie wirklich eine perfekte Familie. Könnte Prue nur für immer bleiben, und Phoenix könnte mit ihren Eltern bei ihnen wohnen. Als hätte Prue Pipers Gedanken erraten, blickte sie ihre jüngere Schwester ernst an. „Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt, das Schicksal hat euch einen anderen Weg bestimmt. Ich muss euch bald wieder verlassen, und es ist besser, ihr findet euch damit ab und macht euch keine Sorgen mehr um mich." Was Prue auch im letzten Jahr erlebt hatte, sie war daran gewachsen und war weiser und nachdenklicher zurückgekehrt. Ob sich diese Veränderung auf ihre Beziehung auswirken würde, das mussten Phoebe, Piper und auch Leo und Paige wohl erst noch herausfinden. Phoebe stupste Prue an und deutete auf Alec, der sich etwas abseits herumdrückte. „Wenn dein Aufenthalt hier schon so kurz ist, dann würde ich ihn mir so angenehm wie möglich machen."Meinte sie anzüglich, und Prue verlor keine Zeit und verschwand mit ihrem bezaubernsten Lächeln in Richtung Alec. „Ich glaube, wir wurden einander noch nicht vorgestellt."Sagte sie und reichte Alec mit einer eleganten Bewegung die Hand. Er antwortete etwas abwesend „Alec Greene, Hexer. Ich bin für ihre Rückkehr hier verantwortlich". Dieses Grün, gegen das ihm alle Farben der Natur blass erschienen, dessen Leuchten aus ihren Augen eine Mischung aus Kobold- und Katzenaugen machte. Alec bemerke nicht, wie intensiv er Prue anstarrte. „Prue Halliwell, ehemals eine der mächtigen Drei, jetzt Mischung aus Geistwesen, Leiche, Engel und .... momentan Mensch." Sie schenkte ihm noch Eines dieser bezaubernden Lächeln. „Im übrigen finde ich es sehr sympathisch, dass sie mir nicht wie andere Männer auf den Busen starren, sondern mein Gesicht bevorzugen"fügte sie an, ihr Spott ließ Alec erröten, und er wünschte für eine kurzen Moment, im Erdboden versinken zu können. Er schüttelte seine Kopf, um sich ganz auf das Gespräch konzentrieren zu können und alle Phantasien zu vertreiben.. Prue hakte sich bei ihm unter, und die beiden gingen zu den anderen, die schon ungeduldig auf Prue warteten. „Jetzt bin ich aber schon neugierig, wie Piper und Phoebe ...und auch Paige sie kennengelernt haben."Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und war von einem Moment auf den anderen ernst geworden. „Sie sind verantwortlich für die Tatsache, dass ich noch einmal meine Schwestern sehen darf. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihnen danken soll, aber würde mich auch interessieren, wie sie das angestellt haben." „Kennen sie den Abschiedszauber?" Sie deutete ein leichtes Nicken an „Ihre Schwestern haben mich um Hilfe gebeten, aber sie haben sie selbst zurückgeholt. Ich habe ihnen nur das Rezept gegeben,. Bei mir brauchen sie sich nicht zu bedanken." Er würde niemals erfahren, was Prue ihm geantwortet hätte, denn in diesem Moment brach die Hölle los.  
  
Der friedliche Platz war plötzlich von Schreien erfüllt, es entstand das Chaos wild durcheinander laufender Menschen, und statt Beschwörungen wurden jetzt Schutzzauber und Flüche gebrüllt. Feuerbälle, Blitze und verschiedenste Gegenstände hatten sich in die Luft erhoben. Phoebe benutzte ihre Levitationskräfte, um sich ein besseres Bild von der Lage machen zu können. Was sie sah, gefiel ihr gar nicht: Aus dem Wäldchen war eine Unmenge von seltsamen Geschöpfen gekommen, die in verschiedensten bizarren Formen gestaltet waren. Wenn sie eines gemeinsam hatten, dann, dass sie alle verdammt dämonisch aussahen. Sie begannen, den Platz einzukreisen hatten. Alec fluchte leise „Sikoi", und Leo machte ein äußerst besorgtes Gesicht. „Der Bodensatz der Unterwelt"erklärte er den ratlosen Schwestern „Niedere Dämonen, Warlocks und ähnliches. Alleine nicht sehr gefährlich, aber sie scheinen ihre Strategie zugunsten von Quantität geändert zu haben. Wenn sie in Massen angreifen, können sie durchaus gefährlich werden.." Und schon war das Unheil geschehen. Ein widerwärtiger, ziemlich schleimiger und unerträglich mach Moder und Verwesen Stinkender Dämon war mitten in ihrer kleinen Gruppe gelandet. Sein fauliges Gebiß grinste sie höhnisch an. „Stirb, Hexe"waren seine letzte Worte, bevor Piper ihn mit einer eiskalten Handbewegung explodieren ließ. Piper lächelte grimmig und nahm wie ihre Schwestern und Alec Kampfstellung ein „Pünktlich mit Prue sind auch die Biester wieder da"dachte sie, bevor eine ganz Welle der Biester auf sie zukam und sie nur noch instinktiv reagieren konnte und ihre geschulten Reflexe sie vor dem Tod retteten. Piper ließ eine Dämon erstarren, den ein sicherer Stich mit einem geborgten Schwert von Phoebe außer Gefecht setzte. Zwei weitere Kreaturen explodierten unter ihren Händen, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine scharfe Kralle ihr ein blutige Wunde in den Arm schlug. Alec hatte sich einen überdimensionalen Dorn aus Stechpalmenholz geschaffen, der mit Baldrian umwunden war. Er wütete mit dieser Waffe unter den Dämonen und rächte Pipers Verletzung. Es ging alles gut, bis der den Fehler machte, sich besser anzustellen als ein seltsamer Warlock, der scharf auf seine Kräfte zu sein schien. Dieser explodierte zu einer derart riesigen Wolke aus Nebel, der die Schleimhäute reizte dass sie die ganze Umgebung vorübergehend blind machte. Alls die Luft sich wieder aufklärte, waren keine neuen Dämonen mehr in Sicht. Leo heilte Piper und auch Paige, die sich einige Kratzer zugezogen hatte. Dann beschlossen sie, den anderen in Bedrängnis geratenen Hexen zu helfen, deren Kräfte nicht so stark waren. Es gab nur ein Problem: Prue war, während sie alle geblendet waren, verschwunden. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Sie beschlossen, sich aufzuteilen um nach Prue zu suchen, denn Leo konnte sie wegen des Ducheinander von Magie, das um sie herum herrschte, nicht orten. Phoebe ging mit Paige und Alec, während Piper und Leo in die entgegengesetzte Richtung verschwanden. Die drei riefen Prues Namen, doch ihre Stimmen gingen im Kampflärm unter, ohne eine Wirkung zu haben. Phoebe und Paige sahen hier zum ersten Mal, wie sich andere Hexen gegen die finsteren Mächte wehrten und es gefiel ihnen gar nicht. Ein schnelle Handbewegung, vielleicht eine leichte Prellung, ein Zauberspruch und der Schrecken war vorbei. Nicht so hier. Alles, das irgendwie als Waffe dienen konnte, wurde verwendet, manche gingen mit bloßen Händen gegen ihren Widersacher an. Sie sahen Menschen, die am ganzen Körper bluteten, ohne dass ein Wächter des Lichts kam und ihnen half. Dämonen, die es wagten, sich den drei in den Weg zu stellen, bereuten ihren Fehler sehr bald. Alec knirschte mehrfach mit den Zähnen, wenn sie an einer toten oder schwer verletzten Hexe oder einem Hexer vorbeikamen, was häufiger vorkam. „Was ihr kämpft, sind Duelle. Das hier ist Krieg"meinte er bitter auf die betroffenen Gesichter der beiden Schwestern hin. Paige sah entsetzt zu, wie ein Dämon eine Art magischen Schutzwall durchbrach und die Kinder, die eine fürsorgliche Mutter dahinter hatte schützen wollen, grausam dazu brachte, ihm ihre Magie zu geben, damit er sie mit seinen neuen Kräften töten konnte. „Wir haben geschworen, die Unschuldigen zu beschützen"flüsterte sie leise und begann, den Dämon mit einem herbeigerufenen Messer zu attackieren. Phoebe und Alec eilten ihr zu Hilfe , und mit einem schnellen, groben Stich in sein steinernes Dämonenherz verging das finstere Wesen in einer kleinen Explosion. Paige und Phoebe versuchten, die verängstigten überlebenden Kinder zu beruhigen, und Alec ließ einige Heilkräuter erscheinen, die er auf die unzähligen Wunden legte, die begannen, sich zu bessern. „Hilf mir mal, Paige. Meine Heilkräfte sind nur sehr schwach, aber du hast Wächter des Lichts Blut in dir."Er leitete sie an und erklärte ihr, sofern es in dieser Hölle, in die sie hier geraten waren, möglich war, ganz ruhig, was sie zu tun hatte. Und tatsächlich schlossen sich die Wunden schneller, und der hoffnungsvolle Blick in den Kinderaugen gab Paige Mut zu versuchen, sie alle zu heilen. Plötzlich spürte Paige einen brennenden Schmerz im Rücken, als hätten sich glühende Eisennägel hineingebohrt. Während sie sich, ganz auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert, neben ein Kind gekniet hatte, hatte ein seltsamer Dämon sie angesprungen und krallte sich nun auf ihrem Rücken fest. Phoebe schoss herbei und verteilte harte, schnelle Tritte und Schläge, woraufhin der Dämon tatsächlich von Paige abließ, um sich Phoebe zuzuwenden. Schlechte Taktik. Nun war er zwischen zwei Schwestern gefangen, die beide zwar angeschlagen, aber beide sehr mutig, sehr aufgebracht, und sehr mächtig waren. Paige stieß ihm das Messer, dass sie schon für den letzten Dämon benutzt hatte, in die Seite, was ihn heulend herumfahren ließ. Phoebe kämpfte in Verbindung mit ihren Levitationskräften und einigen Tricks, die sie von Cole gelernt hatte, und brachte das Biest zu Fall. Alecs Wurzeln fesselten ihn an den Boden, und Phoebe hielt dem Dämon das Messer an die Kehle: „Grüß Cole in der Zwischenwelt von mir."Sagte sie kalt . Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Irgendwo hörte sie eine schrille Stimme „Nein"schreien, dann sah sie die ungewöhnlich menschlichen Augen des Dämons, und schon flog dass Messer im hohen Bogen durch die Luft und landete sicher in einer wohlbekannten Hand.  
  
„Wer wagt es?"schrie Phoebe, außer sich, dass jemand diesen Dämon beschützen wollte. Dann sah sie, wer es wagte. Phoenix, mit Prue im Schlepptau. Ihr Gesicht sah aus, als würde sie Höllenqualen leiden, während man in Prues Gesicht nur Erstaunen erkannte. „ Bitte, Tante Phoebe, wenn du diesen Mann umbringst, dann wirst du damit vielleicht uns alle vernichten"  
  
Phoenix hatte sich an einen einigermaßen ruhigen Ort ganz in der Nähe des Wäldchens zurückgezogen, als der Sikoi-Angriff begann. Ganz ungestört hatte sie versucht, ihre wirren und auch widersprüchlichen Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen und eine logische Strategie zu entwickeln, mit dem Ziel, dass sie in der Zukunft zufrieden mit ihrem Vater leben konnte, und die Halliwells als gern gesehener Gast besuchen konnte. Um die Chemie zwischen Prue und Alec brauchte sie sich nicht zu kümmern, da würde das Schicksal schon seine Finger im Spiel haben. Erst mit Prues Schwangerschaft würden die Probleme beginnen. Es gab nur sehr wage Theorien über Kinder von Menschen und eigentlich Toten, doch Pipers Schwangerschaft war der bald lebende Beweis, dass es möglich war. Sie musste Alec irgendwie davon überzeugen, den Abschiedszauber noch einmal durchzuführen, und Prues Tochter gemeinsam mit den Halliwells aufziehen. Phoenix wusste, dass sie Piper, Leo, Phoebe und Paige sehr vieles zu verdanken hatte, und sie wollte ihr Leben bei ihnen um nichts eintauschen, Nur wenn sie sehen würden, dass sie doch eigentlich ihrem Vater ähnlich war, dann würde endlich der Schatten, den Prue verkörperte, sie nicht mehr verdunkeln, und sie würde sich ohne Vorbehalte und negative Gefühle an ihre Mutter als eine verantwortungsbewusste, starke Person erinnern können, von der sie ihre telekinetischen Fähigkeiten geerbt hatte. Ihre wandernden Gedanken, die sich mit der Frage befassten, wie sie ihre Begegnung mit Prue am besten nutzen konnte, um so viel wie möglich über ihre Mutter zu erfahren, wurden mit einem Schlag auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkatapultiert, als sie die ersten Kampfgeräusche hörte. Phoenix war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen und überschaute die Lage blitzschnell. Sie war mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten groß geworden, und hatte auch deren Nachteile, wie der Kampf gegen Dämonen, schon oft am eigenen Leib erfahren, Sie war von Phoebe und den anderen in der Selbstverteidigung ausgebildet worden, und wenn sich etwas in den nächsten Jahren verstärken sollte, dann war es das Training zur Abwehr und Bekämpfung. Phoenix griff auf endlose Stunden im umgebauten Keller zurück, wo sie ohne Waffen, mit dem Messer und Schwert sowie mit magischen Mitteln wie kurzen Bannsprüchen und ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten zu kämpfen gelernt hatte. Und nicht zu vergessen war Phoenix kämpferische, zielstrebige Art, die sie zwar gut zu verbergen wusste, die jedoch, wenn sie zutage trat, den Dämonen seltenst Gelegenheit zum Lachen gab. Also sah sie die Sikoi, ein Verband, der allen Hexen in den nächsten Jahren noch zu schaffen machen würde, und Phoenix wusste, dass diese Dämonen und ähnliche Wesen für viele Hexen eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr darstellten. Ihr Verstand registrierte mehr nebenbei, dass sie als Prues Tochter ja eine Erbin der mächtigen Drei war, was ihr ein zusätzlichen Schuss Selbstvertrauen gab. Sie bemerkte einen stinkenden Beuteldämon, der sich gerade über eine ihm hoffnungslos unterlegene Hexe hermachen wollte. Sie tippte ihm dezent von hinten auf die Schulterm und als er ihr seine faulende Vorderseite zuwandte, schlug sie ihm mit einem gezielten Schlag auf den Nasenhöcker, der mit einem unappetitlichen Geräusch zu Bruch ging. „Ups"sagte sie aufreizend und baute sich in einigem Abstand von ihm auf „Und ich dachte schon, meine Großmutter hätte gelogen, als sie erzählte, dass sie letzte Woche einen von euch vernichtet hat." Der Dämon knurrte wütend und wollte sich auf die unverschämte Hexe stürzen, doch er kam nicht dazu. Nie würde er erfahren, woher das brennende Stück Holz kam, dass seinen Körper berührte und in Brand setzte. Phoenix half rasch der Hexe auf, die ihr ein segensspendendes Zeichen auf die Stirn zeichnete, bevor sie sich auf Phoenix Rat hin an einen sichereren Ort begab. Wo immer Phoenix in der nächsten Zeit ihren Fuß hinsetzte, musste ein anderer weichen. Phoenix war aufgewachsen als ein Kind, das morgens in die Schule ging, mittags Hausaugaben machte und wenn nötig, abends auf Dämonenjagd ging. Ihre Seele hätte Schaden nehmen können von den vielen Toten, die sie seit und während ihrer Kindheit gesehen hatte , und sie hätte leicht den Blick für die Grenze verlieren können, wann es angebracht war, jemandem Schaden zuzufügen oder ihn gar zu vernichten. Aber Phoenix sah sich weder als Mörderin, noch hatte sie irgendein Vergnügen daran, einen Dämon oder ähnliches zu vernichten, oder gar ihre Fähigkeiten auch im Alltag anzuwenden, wenn ihr ein Lehrer auf die Nerven ging. Für sie war ihr Handeln die einzige Möglichkeit, die Unschuldigen zu schützen, solange bis es die Unterwelt und „da oben"schaffen würden, die Angelegenheit anders zu regeln.  
  
Sie hatte gerade einem ziemlich üblen Warlock den Garaus gemacht und wollte den Rest ihrer alten neuen Familie suchen, als sie einen Dämon bemerkte, der sich zielstrebig auf sie zu bewegte. Phoenix sog scharf die Luft ein, da sie ahnte, dass es Ärger geben würde. Und sie hatte recht. Sie war nämlich an einen Dämon aus der Führungsebene der Sikoi gestoßen, dessen Kräfte eher denen von Shax oder einem anderen Dämon dieser Klasse glichen. Es gelang ihm, Phoenix mit einem klebrigen Sekret die Hände zu binden, sodass sie ihre Telekinese nicht mehr richtig einsetzten konnte. Zudem konnte er sich vervielfältigen, und Phoenix wusste nicht, welchem der unzähligen Dämonen um sie herum sie ihre Naturkräfte auf den Hals schicken sollte. Erst als das widerliche Wesen mit seinen klauenbewährten Händen direkt vor ihr auftauchte, verschwanden die Schwindelgefühle, die sie von ihren vergeblichen Versuchen, den richtigen Dämon herauszuspüren, bekommen hatte. Knurrend hielt er ihr seine scharfen Krallen an den Hals, und Phoenix realisierte ,dass sie sterben würde. Die Panik, die sie empfunden hatte, als sie verzweifelt versucht hatte, ihre Hände zu befreien, hatte sie in einen inneren Frieden verwandelt, der die Summe all ihrer Gefühle auf einen einzigen Punkt lenkte: Die Hoffnung, die Vergangenheit genug beeinflusst zu haben, dass sie eine andere Zukunft erleben würde als die ihr bekannte. Der Dämon holte zum entscheidenden Schlag aus, ohne dass Phoenix sich wehrte. Sämtliche Geräusche verschwammen schon zu einem unbestimmten Gemurmel, sie schloss die Augen und erwartete den Schmerz, doch nichts geschah. Vorsichtig öffnete Phoenix zuerst das eine, dann das andere Auge. Der Dämon lag am Boden, ein Messer in der Brust, und im nächsten Moment zerfiel er zu Staub. Prue hob das übriggebliebene Messer auf und half Phoenix, die von dem Sekret befreit war, beim Aufstehen. Weder Naturgesetze, noch Regeln, denen die Magie folgte, konnten was nun folgte, zufriedenstellend erklären. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Prue umarmte die noch sichtlich verwirrte Phoenix, die noch gar nicht richtig begreifen konnte, dass sie noch lebte. Außenstehende würden berichten, dass sich eine große Kuppel aus weißem Licht um die beiden bilden würde, die den Blick auf ihr Inneres nicht freigab. Es war eine ähnliche Reaktion wie bei dem Granatapfelbaum. Die Auren der beiden erkannten sich, über alle Grenzen von Raum und Zeit hinaus, und auch ihre Seelen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen fühlte Phoenix sich sicher, vollkommen geborgen in einer Wolke aus warmem, weißem Licht. Es gab keine Außenwelt mehr, nur noch dieses Licht, das nichts als Sicherheit versprach. Sie tauchte weiter ein in dieses Licht, ihre ganzen Gedanken konzentrierten sich auf das Zentrum, wo sie eine Quelle der Kraft spürte. Phoenix wusste, worauf diese Kraft basierte, auf Vertrauen, auf Liebe und auf Verbundenheit. Bis heute hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass sie diese Eigenschaften auf eine Person vereinigen konnte, doch als sie das Zentrum erreichte, fühlte sie, das es nun möglich war. Plötzlich fühlte sie alles, was Prue fühlte, sie teilten die gleichen Gedanken, die gleichen Erfahrungen. Ihr Geist und ihre Seelen waren eins. Es war seltsam prickelnd, die Erfahrung, dass sich ihr eigener beschränkter Geist sich um ein vielfaches an Wissen und Verständnis erweitert hatte, versetzte Phoenix in eine richtig euphorische Stimmung. Ihr war, als wäre in diesen Sekunden alles möglich. Das wusste Phoenix, dass sie heute ihre dritte Kraft erhalten hatte. Nur widerstrebend beendete sie die Verbindung und sah Prue an, als wäre sie aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht. Zum ersten Mal sah sie ihrer Mutter von Angesicht zu Angesicht in die Augen, und anstatt der erwarteten negative Gefühle fand sie nur Vertrauen, das Vertrauen, wie es nur Kinder ihren Eltern entgegenbringen können, und eben jene Verbundenheit und Liebe. Die Gewissheit, dass Prue sie nie verlassen würde, egal, wie tot sie war. Phoenix hatte sich aus Prues Schatten befreit, indem sie eins mit ihr geworden war, und daraus als Phoenix zurückgekehrt war Noch immer war die Verbindung zwischen ihnen durch einen dünnen Faden aus weißem Licht zu erkennen. Ein Blick in Prues Augen sagte ihr, dass sie dasselbe wie sie erlebt hatte. „Ich glaube zwar zu wissen, was hier gerade geschehen ist, aber das heißt noch lang nicht, dass ich weiß, was es bedeutet."Sagte Prue schließlich und blickte Phoenix fragend an. Phoenix entschloss sich, nicht zuviel zu sagen. Das Schicksal würde alles weitere übernehmen, sie hatte ihren Teil getan. „Ich habe die Kraft der Verbindung von zwei Seelen erst jetzt erhalten. Warum das gerade mit dir geschah, kann nur die Zukunft beantworten.". Sie fügte ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln hinzu. „Auf jeden Fall sollten wir schnell zu meinen Schwestern zurückkehren, sie werden uns schon vermissen"meinte Prue „Und wie ich sie kenne sind sie mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten" Phoenix nickte und rief sich ein Bild, das sie in Prues Geist gesehen hatte, ins Gedächtnis „Du wirst einmal eine Wächterin des Lichts sein, nicht wahr?". Prue schien einige Sekunden zu zögern, bevor sie antwortete. Hatte sie in ihrem Geist Phoenix Herkunft erkannt`? „Dafür, dass die Kraft ganz neu ist, lernst du verdammt schnell. Aber kein Wort zu meinen Schwestern oder Leo, klar? Man kann erst Wächter werden, wenn einen nichts mehr im Diesseits hält, und ich weiß nicht, ob es so gut wäre, wenn sie es wissen würden." Prue runzelte die Stirn, sie war wohl nicht ganz einverstanden mit der Lage der Dinge. „ Bei mir hast du schon gute Wächter- Dienste geleistet. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht für mein Leben bedankt" antwortete Phoenix, während die beiden sich auf die Suche nach den anderen machten. „Und das gleich im doppelten Sinn"fügte Phoenix im Stillen hinzu, und im Gedanken an das Bild von Alec, das sie gesehen hatte, konnte sie sich das Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen.  
  
Im selbem Moment, als Phoenix Phoebe anschrie, orbten sich auch Leo und Piper wieder an den Ort des Geschehens. Prue runzelte noch über „Tante Phoebe"die Stirn, während Leo schon einen Schritt weiter war. „Ich wusste doch, dass du uns etwas verheimlichst. Was ist mit diesem Dämon so großartiges, dass man ihn leben lassen sollte?"fragte er scharf. Phoenix blickte unsicher von Prue zu Phoebe zu Leo und wieder zurück. Dann entschied sie sich mutig für die Wahrheit „Ich gebe zu, das mit dem Dämon, das war gelogen. Und dass ihr mich hergeschickt habt, das auch. Den Dämon aber, den Phoebe gerade töten will, er....er hat menschliche Gefühle, ein bisschen wie Cole, aber auch wieder nicht. Ach, er ist ein verfluchter Zauberer, der in dieser Hülle gefangen ist. In ein paar Jahren aber wird er sich für einen Unschuldigen opfern, und sie werden aus ihm einen Wächter machen. Meinen Wächter des Lichts, um genau zu sein. Er wird Leben retten, die er als Dämon vernichtet hat, mehr als einmal auch unsere, es sei denn, er wird vor seiner Zeit getötet Na ja, und weil ihr Wächter euch gegenseitig alles erzählt, und weil Rocks, also der Dämon, die richtigen Fragen stellen kann, weiß er auch, wo Leo das Gremoir damals versteckt hat, und weil ich Rocks Schützling bin und er mir nichts abschlagen kann...Bin ich halt mit einem Spruch aus dem Gremoir eigenmächtig hergereist..." Phoenix schaute sehr zerknirscht, aber Leo unterbrach sie wütend, nein, er explodierte richtig „ Du hast WAS gemacht ???"brüllte er Phoenix außer sich vor Wut an. „Haben dir deine Eltern denn gar keinen VERSTAND beigebracht? Magie aus dem Gremoir zu verwenden, und dann auch noch eine so prekäre wie Raum-Zeit Magie... Hast du vielleicht noch die Quelle der Zukunft im Handgepäck??" Piper versuchte Leo zu beruhigen, aber er schob ihren Arm harsch beiseite. „Ein Zauber der schwärzesten Art, für einen eigenützigen Zweck angewendet...Ich kann nicht glaube, dass dich der Ältestenrat nicht sofort irgendwohin verbannt hat, wo du kein Unheil mehr anrichten kannst." „ Lass sie in Ruhe, Leo.". Prue funkelte ihren Schwager wütend an. „Ich glaube, sie bereut ihren Fehler schon."Ein Seitenblick auf eine sehr geschrumpfte Phoenix bestätigte ihre Annahme. „Was mich aber interessieren würde, ist, warum du Phoebe mit „Tante"ansprichst." Es entstand ein kurze, peinliche Pause unter Prues erwartungsvollem Blick, da sich niemand für die Antwort zuständig fühlte. Dann platzte Phoebe endlich mit „Phoenix ist Leos und Pipers Tochter aus der Zukunft"heraus, was ja nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war. Leo schien sich noch zu überlegen, ob er etwas einwenden sollte, doch er verkniff es sich, auch wegen Pipers warnendem Knuff in die Seite. Prue zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, meinte dann aber amüsiert „Ich sehe, dass ihr schon ein hervorragendes Verhältnis zueinander aufgebaut habt, Leo" „Ich wüsste vielleicht, wie ich nach Hause kommen könnte,"ließ sich Phoenix nun vernehmen „Nun da meine.. Aufgabe erfüllt ist." Paige freute sich, dass Phoenix anscheinend ihren Frieden mit Prue gemacht hatte, da sie nun so ruhig und zufrieden, ohne ihre anfängliche Erbitterung sprach. „ Wenn du mich vorher aussprechen hättest lassen, dann hätte ich euch noch erklären können, was es mit dem Spruch aus dem Gremoir auf sich hat. Seitens der Unterwelt wird vor diesem Spruch nämlich gewarnt, weil er mit „Ihr magischen Kräfte, ob schwarz oder weiß.."beginnt. Er ist mit dem anderen Spruch, der im Buch der Schatten geschrieben ist, sozusagen verwandt. Aber was es in diesem Fall bedeutet, ist, dass er von guten wie bösen Wesen angewendet werden kann, weil einen die Magie beider Seiten transportiert. Und weil er ein Trip ohne Rückfahrt ist." „Ich habe von diesem Spruch gehört"mischte sich Prue ein. „man erfährt eine ganze Menge, wenn man tot ist"erklärte sie wegen der ratlosen Blicke ihrer Schwestern. „Leo, kannst du nicht deine Wächter des Lichts Kräfte einsetzten, damit dieser Dämon vergisst, worüber wir gesprochen haben, Schließlich sollten wir am Schicksal herumpfuschen." „Ja, da hast du vollkommen recht, am Schicksal sollte man wirklich nicht herumpfuschen"meinte Leo trocken, ging dann jedoch zu Rocks hinüber, den Alec in der Zwischenzeit bewacht hatte. „Was machen wir jetzt mit dir Prue, und was machen wir mit Phoenix?"fragte Phoebe. „Grams sagt, wenn wir den Spruch, mit dem sie und Mom uns damals wieder zurückgeschickt haben, etwas abwandeln, dann taugt er als Gegenzauber zu dem Spruch aus dem Gremoir." Antwortete Prue. Phoenix pflichtete ihr bei „Das hat Rocks mir auch gesagt." „Bleibt das Problem, was wir mit Prues übriger Zeit auf Erden anfangen. Es gäbe soviel zu reden, und den nächsten Abend könnten wir im Club verbringen, bevor Prue... zurück muss." Schlug Piper vor. „Das finde ich eine sehr gute Idee, aber die Nacht ist noch jung, und wenn Prue nichts dagegen hat, kenne ich noch viele schöne Plätze in dieser Stadt"Alec war unbemerkt näher getreten. „Ich meine, die Sikoi haben sich inzwischen zurückgezogen" Prue lächelte Alec an und nahm seine Hand. „Wenn meine Schwestern nichts dagegen haben, nehme ich ihr Angebot gerne an" Piper lachte „Aber sie bringen sie bis vor die Haustür, und keine Drogen, klar?" Prue umarmte noch einmal alle, bevor Alec und sie Arm in Arm in der Nacht verschwanden. Alec warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, den Phoenix auffing, Für einen kurzen Moment fixierten sich die zwei eisblauen Augenpaare, bei denen man nicht hätte sagen können, welches echt und welches die Reflexion des Spiegels war. Phoenix genügte dieser Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um zu sehen und auch zu spüren- überhaut war sie seit ihrer neuen Kraft sehr viel sensibeler, was die Gefühle der Menschen um sie herum anging- dass Alec, ungeachtet dessen, was er gehört hatte, die Wahrheit kannte. Phoenix lächelte in sich hinein, als sie mit den anderen zu Auto zurückkehrte Ich habe meine Eltern gesucht, und eine neue Welt gefunden. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Das P3 war brechend voll. Piper stand in einer schwarzen Flatterbluse und einer weiten Hose, die ihren Körperumfang etwas kaschieren sollten, das Gesicht strahlend vor Freude, souverän an der Bar und beobachtete das Treiben um sie herum. Phoebe, in ein hautenges weißes Top mit gewagtem Ausschnitt und eine dunkelblaue Hüftjeans mit Nieten gehüllt, flirtete anregt mit einem gutaussehenden Typen im Latino-Look. Es war das erste Mal seit Coles Vernichtung, dass sie wieder richtig ausgelassen auf Männerfang ging. Nur wenige Meter daneben standen Prue und Alec in enger Umarmung und unterhielten sich hauptsächlich in der Sprache der Liebe. Paige und Phoenix saßen mit zwei Tequila Sunrise vor sich auf Barhockern und lästerten über eine etwas beleibtere Frau, die sich für ein Bauchfreies Oberteil entschieden hatte. Piper bemerkte stolz, dass viele Männerblicke an den beiden Frauen, die so frei und offen lachten, hängen blieben. Paiges Hauch J'adore, ihr schwarzer Minirock, ihr rotes Oberteil und die bestiefelten Beine sowie Phoenix zarter tommygirl- Duft , und ihr eisblaues Minikleid taten ihr übriges. Leo kam auf sie zu und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Piper gab ihm einen zärtlich Kuss und seufzte „Könnte es doch nur für immer so weiter gehen". Leo nickte betreten „Es wäre wirklich zu schön. Ich hab die gute Phoenix doch auch ins Herz geschlossen, auch wenn sie viel Chaos gestiftet hat." „ Ja, ich glaube, dass sie unser Leben schon etwas verändert hat. Und bald sicher noch mehr verändern wird. Aber Prue wird sie nie sehen, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sie darf nicht wissen, dass Phoenix ihre Tochter ist, sie wird sie nicht aufwachsen sehen. Ist das nicht furchtbar?" Leo sah Piper in die feuchtglänzenden Augen „Weißt du, Piper, vorher hast du selbst gesagt, dass du findest, dass Prue viel ernster, aber auch reifer wirkt als früher. Ich habe da so einen Verdacht, dass wir Prue wiedersehen werden, auch wenn der Abschiedszauber nicht mehr wirkt." Piper konnte das im Moment nicht trösten, aber ein Blick auf ihren Bauch ließ sie lächeln. „ Ach Leo, ich wünschte mir vor allem anderen, dass Prue wieder leben könnte. Aber wenn du mit deiner Bemerkung darauf anspielst, dass Prue vielleicht eine Wächterin wird... Ich glaube, das ist die Daseinsform, für die sie jetzt am geeignetsten ist. Sie hat so viel gesehen, sie würde sich bei uns nicht mehr wirklich wohl fühlen. Aber wie das eine Leben endet, so beginnt das andere."Piper wunderte sich, dass sie sich auf ihr Baby freuen konnte, während eine Träne ihre Backe herunterlief . „Das macht unser Leben aus, Piper."Sagte Leo und küsste sie sanft. „Es ist Zeit, wir müssen Phoenix nach Hause schicken." Piper gab rasch den anderen ein Zeichen und verständigte sich mit ihren Mitabeitern, die die Stellung halten sollten. Dann gingen sie alle auf den Hinterhof, wo sie vor Störenfrieden sicher waren.  
  
Phoenix hatte ihre Tasche schon umgehängt, als sie sich anschickte, sich von allen zu verabschieden. Sie hatte jedem einzelnen einen Brief geschrieben, den sie aufbewahren sollten und ihr zeigen, wenn sie alt genug wäre, sie zu verstehen. Dann wurde es Zeit „Tschüss Leo"sagte sie und umarmte ihn. „Bitte sei nicht zu streng mit mir, und schlag dir endlich Lysander als Name aus dem Kopf."Leo musste nur halb freiwillig lachen „Machs gut Phoenix, und denk daran, dass sich deine Welt verändert haben könnte. Du wirst dich anpassen müssen."Sie nickte und ging zu Piper „ Versuchs mal mit Melissentee gegen deine Kreuzschmerzen. Danke für alles, und auch wenn ich's dir nicht immer zeigen werde können, bitte denk immer daran, wie lieb ich dich hab"Phoenix konnte ihre Tränen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und auch Phoebe verschwamm die Welt vor den Augen „ Du musst dich immer daran erinnern: Du musst dich von deiner Vergangenheit lösen, so wie auch ich es getan habe. Denn wenn du ihn überwunden hast, wartet ein Leben voller Liebe auf dich. Danke für deine Hilfe und Unterstützung."sagte Phoenix und Phoebe antwortete „Du wirst uns allen fehlen" Als nächstes kam Paige an die Reihe „Danke, dass du immer ein offenes Ohr für mich hattest und dich so lieb um mich gekümmert hast. Mit dir zu reden hat mir echt geholfen." Prue umarmte sie nur eine winzige Sekunde länger als die andern „ Ich verdanke dir nicht nur mein Leben, sondern auch meine Persönlichkeit. Du verstehst mich wie niemand anderes, weil du in meine Seele gesehen hast, und darum bin ich dir mit dir verbunden, durch alle Zeiten und Ebenen hinaus"„Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen, mach's gut"hörte Prue sich antworten. Zuletzt ging Phoenix mit inzwischen tränennassem Gesicht zu Alec. „Sie werden eines Tages eine Familie haben, und ihre Gabe wird überleben. Passen sie auf sich auf." „ Viel Glück, Phoenix ."sagte Alec laut und flüsterte ihr ganz leise ins Ohr „Leb wohl Tochter. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, ich werde immer für dich da sein. Ich hab dich lieb" „Ich dich auch, Vater"flüsterte Phoenix zurück. „Danke noch mal euch allen. Ich wünsche euch alles Glück dieser Welt"waren Phoenix letzte Worte, bevor sie die anderen erwartungsvoll anblickte, und sie feierlich den vorbereiteten Zauber sprachen: „Jedes Ding an seinen Ort,  
was aus der Zukunft kam, muss fort.  
Kehr nun zurück durch Raum und Zeit,  
auf dass dein Schicksal dich ereilt." Blaues Licht funkelte um Phoenix herum, sie wurde eingehüllt von blendend hellem Schein, und als er etwas nachließ, war Phoenix verschwunden. Da bemerkte Prue, dass ihr Körper begann, durchsichtig zu werden. „Wir sehen uns nächste Tagundnachtgleiche wieder."Versuchte sie ihre Schwestern, Alec und auch sich selbst zu trösten. Es wurde trotzdem ein weiterer tränenreicher Abschied. Prue wusste, das ihr Wächtertraining in der nächsten Zeit kein Zuckerschlecken werden würde, sie hatte zuviel von den irdischen Freuden, deren Geschmack sie vergessen hatte. Gekostet. Es würde schwer sein, mit dem alten Leben abzuschließen und sich auf kommende Aufgaben vorzubereiten. Sie gab Alec einen letzten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, in den sie all ihre Emotionen legte, um sich immer an ihn erinnern zu können. Aber gegen die Macht des Schicksals war niemand gefeit, und so fest Alec sie auch halten mochte, Prues Körper verschwand mit einem letzten Aufleuchten, und ihre Seele kehrte dahin zurück, woher sie gekommen war. Piper, Phoebe und Paige standen eine Weile schweigend da, während Leo Alec vorsichtig wegführte und über den Verlust zu trösten versuchte, , und starrten in den Himmel. Tausende von Sternen funkelten wie Juwelen auf einer Samtdecke, und der Mond wachte als Hirte über sie. „Prue ist ein Teil unserer Vergangenheit, und Phoenix ein Teil unserer Zukunft"brach Phoebe schließlich das Schweigen. Piper und Paige nickten. „Wir müssen alles tun, um diese Zukunft zu erreichen, und um diese Vergangenheit zu bewahren. Ich glaube, dass wir uns mit den Sikoi einen neuen Feind gemacht haben, gegen die uns noch harte Kämpfe erwarten werden und wir an unsere Grenzen gehen werden müssen. Aber wir sollten uns dann an Phoenix und Prue erinnern, damit wir wissen, wofür wir uns in der Gegenwart in Gefahr bringen."Sie legte eine kleine Kunstpause ein. „ Die Macht von dreien kann keiner entzweien,"intonierte Phoebe. „Die Macht von dreien kann keiner entzweien"wiederholten Paige und Piper, und alle drei fühlten, wie Kraft sie durchfloß und ihre Magie in ihnen pulsierte. Wären ihre Auren nicht unsichtbar gewesen, nie hätten sie klarer und heller gestrahlt als in dieser Nacht. Dann nahmen sich Paige, Piper und Phoebe an der Hand und gingen, gestärkt und gerüstet für eine neue Herausforderung, zurück ins P3.  
ENDE 


End file.
